Gained or Lost
by Animebandmusic
Summary: Lucy a Sabertooth member and Celestial Mage, fought against Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Suffering a defeat against one of their members and losing the games Lucy is kicked out of Sabertooth, using it as a wake up call she gets stronger, where she finds she has a new magic, deep within her. When she meets Natsu, he asks her to join Fairy Tail. Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story let me say a few things! This is not a StingLu fanfic it is a Nalu fanfic. I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the places! And it will be a bit different, here's why;**

· **Aside from fighting the Fairy Tail wizards in the GMG's Lucy has never met the guild before.**

· **Sting and Rogue are also the same age as Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the gang, rather than 7 years younger.**

· **Sting, Rogue and Lucy were also a team in Sabertooth together, one of the strongest. During a mission, the same time that the Fairy Tail wizards were holding their S Class trials on Tenrou, the team in Sabertooth were fighting a demon, with the power to control time, a bit like Ultear. The team was put into comatose for 7 years and only managed to escape when Yukino, Minerva, and Rufus, battled the same demon and defeated it. Which is how they're all still the same age and it is Lucy's first GMG's.**

 **Hope some of this helps and makes it easier to read! (: Now enjoy the story!**

~Animebandmusic


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue of Sorts**

Lucy bit her lip as the searing pain of the kick to her ribs exploded throughout her body. She couldn't help looking up to see all of her guildmates either watching with satisfaction or turning a blind eye. It filled Lucy with a rage stronger and more intense than the pain she was feeling as she glared at her supposed guildmates.

She was being punished for her failure at the Grand Magic Games, she knew she should have done better, but going up against someone like Juvia from Fairy Tail was difficult and she had gotten pretty beaten up. Which ended up causing Sabertooth to come in second place, much to the entire guilds dismay.

And that led to why she was now doubled over in pain, glaring at her teammates as they did nothing to stop her evil guild master. Two people in particular, refused to look her in the eye, Sting and Rogue, her teammates and what she had thought to be best friends. Not only that but Sting was her boyfriend too, you would think that with his girlfriend being beaten to a pulp he would at least have the audacity to look her in the eye.

But no one did, and it only got worse as guild master, Jiemma, started describing in clear detail just how worthless Lucy was. As the finally blow was landed to her face so was the final blow to her heart. "You are no longer a member of Sabertooth!" the guild master cried out, reaching down a hand to take off the guild mark that had been placed on her right hand when she had joined.

Lucy watched as she faded in and out of consciousness as her yellow guild mark vanished. Once completely gone she stood, trembling from pain and exhaustion, she hobbled over to where Sting and Rogue stood as they watched her with open shock.

They both knew she didn't accept pain well and knew she should have been on the floor balling her eyes out, but no, Lucy wouldn't dare give anyone that satisfaction. Her arms hung limp and at odd angles as she stood there, her eyes downcast to the ground, one already swelling up from the punch Jiemma had delivered last. Her lip was split open and she didn't really care at that point if she had any other broken bones.

With a trembling voice and body, she looked Sting in the eye with a cold, blank stare, Lucy could see he was a bit terrified of her new persona, but she didn't care. "Just so you know," she stated coldly as she glared at her former teammates, "we're over." With that said she turned and walked with as much dignity as she could out the doors of the guild hall, not once turning back around.

 **!X!**

 _Three months later_

Lucy could hardly remember what it was like to be in a guild. She couldn't remember the warm smiles that greeted her as she came back from a job, or the happiness she felt when she hung out at the guild hall with everyone. It made her sad to think about and then angry again to think about the way her guild had treated her.

She had gone to a doctor to get her injuries checked and fixed up before she headed out on her own, with only the companionship of her Celestial Spirits to keep her company. She knew what she had to do, and she was excited to put her plan into action. As soon as she was healed up enough she was going to begin training to get stronger, she was determined to prove Sabertooth wrong.

!

That had all been nearly three months ago and now Lucy was strong, strong enough to take on anyone in her guild and win. Probably even other guilds too. She had spent an entire three months out in the woods near the town of Magnolia practicing magic and increasing her power.

Not only could she now open all the gates of her keys at one time and hold them for about 30 minutes, she could also summon four of her most powerful Spirits and keep them out for a good hour or two while still being in good enough condition to help fight. Thanks to Loke she had help with hand to hand combat and could also use some different spells from the Celestial Magic she had.

It turned out that along Lucy's family line one of her ancestors had been a caster type mage instead of a holder type and some of the Celestial Magic she had had transformed into a caster type magic.

With the help of all her spirits, Lucy now had a magic that was foreign to them all, caster Celestial Magic, however she didn't need to use her Spirits for it. She also found that she could summon several Spirits and use her Celestial Magic to fight alongside them, which made her extremely happy, and she could keep at least two gates open and use her magic for nearly 2 hours, sometimes more if one of the gates closed.

Lucy knew she was now extremely powerful and it filled her with a sense of some of the pride that had been stripped away from her. Aside from pride she knew her confidence had grown as well, even though it hadn't fully returned to what it had been before she lost her guild, she knew it was only a matter of time.

!

As Lucy trudged through the damp forest she now called home, she listened to the sounds of the birds and insects around her. Three months ago, being in the forest alone would have freaked her out a bit, but now it was loud cities that made her nervous.

She went into the city of Magnolia on rare occasions to trade items that she found or got on the jobs she would take while in the city. It wasn't much, but Lucy could hardly find the heart to care.

!

A snap of a twig drew Lucy quickly out other thoughts and she ducked behind a tree, calling upon a small amount of her magic, smiling when she felt her hand grow warm and a soft glow erupted from her fist. She watched with silent curiosity at the sound that had taken her out of her thoughts.

A boy with pink hair walked by the tree that she was hiding behind, accompanied by a small, flying blue cat. She narrowed her eyes trying to understand why they seemed so familiar as the boy walked away with his hands behind his head and a wide grin on his face while the blue feline flew next to him talking away.

Suddenly the boy stopped and looked directly at the spot where Lucy was hiding, ducking behind the tree she held her breath and dispelled her magic from her fist.

"What's the matter Natsu?" came a tiny voice that Lucy's slightly enhanced hearing had just barely managed to pick up.

!

From the blows that her previous guild master had landed to her head Lucy now had extra special hearing which allowed her to hear from a further distance than she had been before. It also made her more affected by loud noises near her, causing a pain to erupt inside her head as if she had a splitting headache, it was one of the main reasons she stuck to the woods.

!

"Thought I saw something over behind the trees," a gravelly voice replied, which Lucy presumed to be the one called Natsu.

So, the cat could talk, she thought to herself, reminding her of Frosch and Lector. A sad smile graced her lips as she thought of her two small friends from her guild, they had been the only ones to say goodbye to Lucy and she missed them a great deal. Lucy was so caught up in her memories that she forgot about the boy and his cat. Quickly forgetting thoughts of her old guild, she snuck a look back around behind the tree coming face to face with the boy she had been spying on.

They were so close their noses touched and Lucy looked into his dark onyx, lizard like eyes with a wide-eyed stare of her own. Snapping out of her daze Lucy jumped back with a shriek, landing on her butt with an "oomph."

"Woah! Look Natsu it's a girl! And wow doesn't she smell!" the blue cat exclaimed to his partner, now Lucy knew was named Natsu. With a glare at the flying blue cat above her she stood up and looked over at Natsu, who hadn't moved from the position they had first met in.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy screamed, lighting her fist with her golden magic getting ready to strike the little flying annoyance like a fly out of the sky. It wasn't her fault, she lived in the woods and would only bathe in the streams when necessary, right now it was just too cold as it was nearing winter time.

"Ahh! Natsu save me!" cried the cat as he flew to hide behind his pink-haired friend. Natsu it appeared had finally snapped out of it and glared at Lucy.

"No one messes with Happy," he growled making the blonde girl's eyes widen in shock.

'Woah, does he actually think I was gonna hurt the stupid cat?' she thought to herself, shocked to see his fist now had fire flicking around it. 'Oh, so he's a fire wizard,' she thought, 'I don't wanna fight this guy.' With a sigh she distinguished her light and shivered as she felt the magic flow back through her body. A tight, unreal smile graced her lips as she stared at the couple of wizards.

"Sorry, I wasn't actually gonna hurt the cat," she said in her nicest voice before turning away and walking off through the woods, back the way she had come from before, and the opposite way the pink-haired boy was going.

'Why did he look so familiar?' she thought with a small scratch to her head. Surely, Lucy could recognize ever seeing someone with such pink hair and weird clothes, right? He had been wearing baggy pants that cut off just below the knees, a black vest that had been missing a sleeve, and a scaly white scarf.

'Hmm, I swear I've seen him before,' she thought to herself, placing a finger to her chin as she began to think. With a shrug she gave up and walked on for 5 minutes before she heard footsteps running behind her.

Jumping into action she quickly turned around to fend off the attacker, putting a bunch of magical energy into her arm as possible she looked at her attacker and stopped. It was Natsu, and the stupid cat, they were running after her with his arm waving in the air as if to get her to stop.

When they realized she had stopped they skidded to a halt and stared at her with wide eyes, looking at her arms. She knew what they were staring at, the intricate white, glowing marks that ran up her arms were breathtaking, and she loved calling out her magic just to trace them. If she put out a lot of magical power, then her whole body swirled with the light of her magic. A sense of pride welled up inside her as they noticed.

"Natsu, her magic energy levels are insane!" said the blue cat as they stared.

"Yeah…" Natsu could only reply as he stared at Lucy.

"Why are you following me?" asked Lucy as she once again dispelled her magic, causing the designs on her body to slowly fadeaway until she was back to normal.

Natsu, snapping out of his daze with a shake of his head grinned with a crooked smile. "We wanted to see what a girl was doing outside in the forest all by herself!" he replied happily pointing to himself and his cat.

"Aye!" the cat agreed.

Lucy's eyes flickered between the two weirdos and her eyebrows scrunched up. 'Hadn't they heard by now?' she asked herself. She had heard that people in the town had begun to look for the magical energy inside the forest and knew that some of them had even spotted her living inside. It wasn't long till people had put two and two together and knew it was Lucy's magical energy they felt.

"Don't ya know it's dangerous to be out here by yourself?" the pinkette stated, ignoring Lucy's baffled look.

"Uh, Natsu?" Happy muttered, flying up to whisper in the boy's ear. With Lucy's hearing she could pick up on small bits of the conversation and heard "her" "magic energy" "forest girl." And as she watched, the boy's look changed to a look of wonder and disbelief.

"WOAH NO WAY SHE'S THE FOREST GIRL EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT?!" Natsu shouted, causing Lucy to cover her ears and grimace in pain.

"Oi, you ok?" he asked, settling down and looking at the girl now with pain etched into her features.

With a tight nod, Lucy released her head and looked at Natsu, "thank you, but I will be fine," she replied curtly.

Natsu's face transformed into a face splitting grin. "I've got it!" he cried out, much softer this time. Happy tipped his head curiously at his friend.

"You'll come join Fairy Tail!" a happy Natsu said, making his comrade break into a grin of his own.

"Aye!" said the cat, raising his fist in the air as he hovered off the ground.

"Fairy Tail… Wait! You guys are from Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned, finally realizing how she knew Natsu, he was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, another guild that was in the Grand Magic Games and also the one that Sabertooth and Lucy had lost too.

At the boy's nods she thought back to everything she knew about the guild. They had exceptionally strong wizards and were an incredible guild. Sting, Rogue and she used to always laugh at all the antics the guild managed to pull. She also remembered that like her, they had been in pretty much the same comatose state as her, Sting and Rogue the past 7 years, although for two completely different reasons.

Doing something Lucy hadn't done in a long time she gave the two wizards a genuine smile.

"Yeah, ok!" she said excitedly, laughing as Natsu grabbed her hand and ran back through the woods the way she had first been going as Happy flew on beside them.

'This is my new beginning,' she thought to herself with a smile as she followed the two happy mages.

!X!

Hey ya'll! This is my second story I've ever written and I'm really excited to play around with it! Let me know what ya'll think and go check out my other story, Soul Mark! :) Thanks!

~animebandmusic


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy didn't know what to expect when she had agreed to join Fairy Tail, a loud, rowdy guild was definitely not on the top of the list of expectations though. She watched as a brawl began, Natsu having just gotten there with Lucy, quickly disappeared to join in the fight. She looked around the room and noticed a few people from the GMG's, although she couldn't remember their names.

There was one person in particular Lucy was searching for as she scanned the busy guild hall. It was certainly different from Sabertooth, the guild hall was bigger, and all the people in it had genuine happy smiles, even when they were fighting. Thinking back, Lucy couldn't remember a time when Sabertooth had a brawl just for the fun of it. There was always something more to it, and it always became quit when the fight took place.

"What the hell is a Sabertooth member doing here?" someone screeched causing the fighting to immediately cease. Lucy picked out the voice in the crowd, actually surprised that all the loudness hadn't hurt her ears, it had come from a mage with raven colored hair and striking black eyes. He also, to Lucy's surprise wasn't wearing any clothes, making the blonde turn away with a blush.

"Oi! Gray, put some damn clothes on!" someone shouted from the crowd that now stood gathered around Lucy. Some people, she noticed held curious gazes and others held hateful stares, making her look down at the floor in front of her nervously.

A woman walked up to the center of the group, she had scarlet red hair, and a serious look on her face.

"What's the meaning of this Natsu?" the woman asked in a voice that could only be classified as scary, Lucy looked over at Natsu to see him shaking in fear.

"Well, I didn't know she was a member of Sabertooth, I found her in the forest, Happy said she must be the forest girl everyone's talking about." Natsu had begun to ramble quickly, making everyone's eyes widen at the Celestial Mage in front of them.

'Erza, oh yea, I remember hearing about her. Titania of the fairies, Erza Scarlet, a requip mage and one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail Lucy recalled as her name was said, ignoring Natsu's continuous rambles about meeting her.

Lucy looked around and noticed another person she recognized from hearing a lot about. Gray Fullbuster, she looked the partially naked guy up and down and nodded to herself, ice make mage, stripper, cute, she checked off in her head, smiling a bit to herself.

Natsu had finally finished rambling, thanks to Erza giving him a bash on the head, she stood next to Lucy trying to look intimidating. However, Lucy had been in Sabertooth, her guild master was Jiemma, there was no way this girl could scary her any more than he had.

"State your name, and your business being here in our guild, Sabertooth mage," Erza stated trying to sound intimidating.

To everyone's surprise Lucy squared her shoulders and stood straighter, raising her head and letting her voice reach the entire guild. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I am no longer a member of Sabertooth as of three months ago when they banished me!" Lucy held up her right hand high in the air to make sure people saw that it now held no mark.

There were some murmurs of shock and disbelief in the air as Lucy continued her story. "I have lived in the woods outside Magnolia for nearly three months in solitude! That is until your mage, Natsu, found me and invited me back to join your ranks. If you so wish, I would like to become a member of Fairy Tail!"

More murmurs and some cheers were thrown from the crowd and Lucy had to bend over and cover her ears to drown out the noise, surprised that this made her hearing hurt more than when she had first arrived.

"That's enough brats!" called an old crickety voice from high above. Lucy looked up to see, who she assumed was the master of the guild, Makarov, standing on a ledge with a fair-haired woman with a kind smile standing next to him. "I must speak with the girl before any decision has been made! Lucy, come up here and have a chat with me!" the guild master called down to her and she nodded politely.

She walked past Erza without acknowledgement making the other woman clench her sheathed sword in irritation as she walked through the parting crowd. Without even so much as a glance back, Lucy disappeared after the master behind a green curtain.

!

Lucy relayed everything to the guild master, from the time Sabertooth fought to get Lucy back from Phantom Lord, to the time she spent in comatose with the demon 7 years ago, to the day she was kicked out of the guild. As she was telling her story she was surprised to find that the master would clench his fists in anger every time she spoke of being hurt, especially the time when she was kicked out of the guild.

"I heard you now possess one of our guild members as one of your Celestial Spirits, am I correct?" Makarov said once she had finished her story. Lucy nodded and called upon Loke without even touching his key, all she had to do was think his name and strengthen it with a tiny bit of magical energy.

Loke appeared in a flourish and bowed slightly, smiling at his guild master. "It's good to see you again, master," he said with a smile, to which Makarov nodded and accepted.

"Same to you boy, are you well?" Makarov asked, he remembered the time that Loke had started to deteriorate, Loke had confided in him about who he truly was at the time. His friends in the guild were extremely worried about him and had begged the master to help, to which he had to admit he could not but sent them to Sabertooth where he knew of two Celestial Mages that might be able to help him. One of which, Lucy, took immediately to the job and got him back to the spirit world on the condition that he forever be her spirit and protect her. Makarov knew that Lucy allowed him to remain in this guild and he still visited often, allowing Makarov to already have some inkling as to Lucy's character.

"Oh, of course I am master, Lucy is an amazing Celestial Mage that treats all of us with respect and kindness." Loke commented, suddenly realizing why he was there.

Makarov nodded and gave Loke a smile. "Very well, Lucy, dear I just need one more thing."

"What kind of magic do you possess, my child?" Makarov asked, curious to find out since he couldn't sense any magical energy coming from her, only a little had appeared when she summoned Loke.

Before she answered she glanced over at Loke with hesitation. Upon seeing an encouraging smile on the spirit's face, she returned it and turned back to face the master.

"I am a caster and holder type Celestial Mage." Lucy replied proudly, standing a little straighter than before.

Erza stepped through the curtains just as Makarov was about to question her on the caster magic, from what he knew Celestial mages were only holder types, ones that use other objects for their magic. "I just wanted to make sure the Sabertooth girl was minding herself," Erza said, glancing over, her eyes widened when she saw Loke, but they quickly settled back into a serious expression.

"Erza, she is no longer a member of Sabertooth, as she has already explained. Now, she is a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov stated with pride. Lucy looked at him and her jaw dropped slightly, "Thank you, master." She said breathlessly.

Erza stared and looked the blonde over slowly, trying to get a read on her magical energy levels. "Master, is that wise? She doesn't seem to have any mag- "A glare from the master cut her off and she bowed her head in respect. "Sorry master, welcome to the guild Lucy." She said, straightening back up and giving a nod.

Lucy returned the nod and looked over at Loke, she could tell that he wanted to leave and go see his friends. After all, he hadn't left her side once in the last three months, and it had been eve longer since he had seen his guildmates.

' _Go ahead Loke, you deserve It,'_ she sent the thought, he turned his head to look at her and acknowledged her with a smile. "Thanks Lucy, I'll see ya soon." He said allowed.

Makarov and Erza looked between the two and Makarov put a hand to his chin, "Loke, please bring Mira in here when you go down there," Makarov stated making the spirit nod. Makarov turned back to Lucy as he left, "So, you can speak to your spirits telepathically? And I recall you never summoned him like I had seen you do at the GMG's, you actually never said anything, did he come on his own?

Lucy shook her head and explained, "No, I did summon him, I just don't have to use my keys to do so. All I need to do is think about Loke's name and release a little bit of magic energy into my thought. The same goes for any other one of my spirits."

Makarov nodded in understanding just as Mira walked through with a kind and friendly smile. She held out a stamp and told Lucy to pick a color. Lucy smiled and knew exactly what color she was going to pick. "Pink, please, on my right hand."

!

Lucy had been up with Gramps for a while, making Natsu slightly impatient. He hadn't been thinking very clear when he had invited Lucy to join Fairy Tail and he had actually been a bit shocked that she had agreed to it. He had expected her to just turn around and walk away.

Everyone in the guild was talking about the newest member, they all seemed excited. It had been a while since there was someone new at the guild, especially someone as pretty as Lucy, as some were saying. Some guild members were skeptical on her loyalties, others on the lack of magical energy they sensed from her. The fact that they couldn't sense any made them a bit nervous, especially after Happy's speculations on her being the forest girl everyone had been talking about.

Natsu knew better though, he had nearly fought her and had seen up close just how powerful she really was, though why he kept it secret, he didn't know, he just knew now was not the time for people to find out. Something in him wanted to keep it secret just a little longer, and the fact that she hid it told him that Lucy wanted the same thing.

Once he figured out how she had smelled and seemed so familiar he had recalled her fight with Juvia at the GMG's. Back then she hadn't been all that strong, and the only thing she relied on was her spirits, so the drastic change was shocking to him and he promised himself he'd find out how she got so strong in a matter of months. One thing was for sure though, he definitely wanted her on their team.

!

Lucy ascended the stairs again quickly and with confidence, she knew everyone was staring at her, and wanted to make a better impression. She could hear the whispers of her new guild mates as clearly as if they were speaking directly to her. Most of the whispers were about how hot she was. Lucy smiled and stood at the bottom of the staircase looking around her new guild.

As Lucy was getting ready to walk over to the bar, where she had spotted a certain pink-haired fire mage, a young girl with blue hair in pigtails appeared in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Wendy!" the young girl said, she was carrying a white cat that looked like Natsu's, "and this is Charla!"

Charla nodded politely but other than that did nothing, 'hmm, maybe only Happy can talk,' Lucy thought as she looked over the pair. "We're the newest member of the guild, or I guess we were the newest member, until you!"

Lucy could only nod and smile at the young girl, unsure of what else to say. She would have never considered herself a shy person, but with tons of new faces that all new each other like a family it was a bit intimidating to say the least.

"Yo! Lucy!" someone shouted, making the blonde wince a bit. Even though they were across the guild hall it had sounded like it was right next to her ear. Turning to find the culprit she spotted a hand in the air, attached to a toned, tan arm, and a body that would make even Sting jealous, covered only in a vest.

Lucy walked over to Natsu, giving a small smile. "What's up Natsu?" she asked, looking at the boy who had a particular gleam in his eyes. "We want you to join Team Natsu!" he said with a smile looking over at his comrade, Happy, who nodded quickly in agreement.

Lucy smiled again even wider, it was the first time someone had actually wanted her to be on their team! With Rogue and Sting, Lucy had been forced to join up with them when Jiemma told them to, so being on a team that actually wanted her was completely new and exciting.

"OK!" Lucy said, lifting her right hand up in excitement. It was a relief to finally be able to let her guard down some after being in the woods the past three months. Even though she didn't put down her magic guard she was still pretty relaxed and already felt a lot more confident then she had been with Sabertooth.

Natsu and Happy high-fived and ran over to the board to search for their first mission. Lucy on the other hand went to speak to Mira about a place to stay. She caught wind of someone's conversation and tensed.

"What is Natsu thinking pairing up with a non-magic user as a partner? He's just gonna get her hurt on the crazy jobs he takes." Someone mumbled with a shake of their head, making Lucy clench her fists.

"Exactly! That poor little girl's gonna killed by that boy's recklessness!" The other mage agreed. Lucy peered around, searching for the source of the voices when a loud shout came from somewhere nearby making Lucy wince. 3

"Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail now! Not only can she take care of herself but as long as she is with me! Ain't nobody gonna touch her!" A certain pink-haired fire mage declared with a growl. The declaration made Lucy's face burn red and her throat tightened as tears threatened to spill onto her blushing cheeks.

When Lucy looked over she notice Natsu standing on top of a table glaring down at the two wizards that had been talking about her. His eyes were narrow slits and his fists were aflame in anger. "She is your guild mate! Have more respect!" With that he jumped off their table and stalked back over to the board, leaving people to openly gawk in his wake.

'How was he able to hear and pinpoint that conversation? I was closer than he was to it and I had to strain a tiny bit to hear what was being said,' she thought to herself looking over at the fire mage and his buddy. It was almost as if he could feel her staring at him cause he turned around a gave a crooked grin to the blonde. She gave a nod of thanks in return and turned back to find Mira.

!

It turned out Mira knew of nowhere that was open, other than the dorms at Fairy Tail, but they were pretty expensive. So, Lucy spent the day looking for a place around town. She finally found a small one-bedroom apartment to rent for only 70,000 Jewel a month. A pretty sweet deal if she did say so herself. After finding the apartment she had gone to get groceries and other items she may have needed for the apartment, using the money she had collected from the random jobs she'd done while in the forest.

As Lucy sat in the bathtub, she thought about the busy day she had and tilted her head back with a sigh. Sure, she was in shape after spending months in the woods and fighting with her spirits, but the guild managed to sap out all of her energy, it had been a while since she had been somewhere so crowded.

Before she had time to fully relax in her bath she heard a crash outside the door and bolted up. Wrapping a towel around her body she let go of her barrier on her magic a little bit and the familiar sensation of her magic swept down her arm, sending a small shiver throughout her as she opened the door as quietly as could.

She had been prepared for a battle with someone, however, she wasn't prepared for a pink-haired idiot and a blue cat to be rummaging through her freshly stocked fridge while a red-haired woman and pervy stripper lounged around on her couch.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Lucy said loudly, trying her best not to scream and bother any of the neighbors. Natsu's head popped up from the fridge with a sloppy, food covered smile. "Hey Lucy! We wanted to check out your new place! It's pretty awesome!"

"Well that explains you two," Lucy said still very irritated as she glanced at the other two "but what about you?"

"I did not think it right for two men to be in a women's room alone." Erza said sitting up a bit straighter as she sipped tea, something that Lucy hadn't boiled, which meant she had done it herself.

"I just wanted to see what flame for brains was getting so excited about," Gray replied as he flung his shirt off when he stood up. "Don't strip!" Lucy shouted forgetting her attempts at being quiet as Gray looked down in shock.

"We found a job for us to take!" Natsu said excitedly, turning the blonde's attention back to him as he and Happy continued their search through her kitchen. Lucy's face perked up a bit at the thought of being out on a job with a team again, making her smile just slightly. "Really!" Lucy asked excitedly, making the other two wizards look at her curiously.

Natsu nodded and Happy pulled out a paper showing the jobs description. The job showed a picture of a large monster roaring, it explained that the monster had been terrorizing a city out in the east. The reward for taking the beast down was 500,00 Jewel, making Lucy's eyes bulge. She looked up and nodded happily. "Well what are we waiting for then?" she exclaimed, hurrying to pack a few things in a small bag and get dressed after finally realizing that she was still in just a towel.

"We shall be accompanying you on this quest." The requip mage stated as both her and the raven-haired boy stood. "I think it's safe to assume you'll need some help with this monster." Lucy clenched her fists tempting to drop her barrier to show them just how strong she was bet kept it up, knowing she should probably keep it a secret a little while longer. Instead she sighed and looked down at her feet and nodded slowly.

Natsu made protests as they left Lucy's apartment, locking the door with a click. They began their journey, much to Natsu's dismay to the train station.

!

During the two-day long train ride Erza asked questions on Lucy's magic, having sensed a bit of it when she came out of the bathroom. She had fortunately been able to keep her hand away from the red-haired mages gaze. Lucy explained her keys to her as Erza listened on with interest and the explained that her magic was similar to that of Lucy's in some respects. She could someone armor, clothing, and weapons, that were stored somewhere and used them to fight. Different armors gave her different abilities as well. Gray on the other hand was an ice-make mage and could make things from ice using the power that flowed through him.

She looked over to find out more about Natsu's magic when she saw the boy curled in on himself looking a sickly green color. Erza had explained that he got motion sickness, making the boy lean out the window of the train to hurl. Once his stomach had settled again he leaned over, resting his head in the shocked blonde's lap. Lucy looked up to see that Gray and Erza were watching her curiously. Sighing she put her hand on top of the pinkette's head, surprised at just how soft it was. Immediately Natsu relaxed and sighed contentedly at her touch, making the mages on the other bench glance at each other in shock. Happy on the other hand, had been sitting above the blonde on Natsu's chair and looked down at them with a small, wicked grin.

!

The trip was longer than expected since the train refused to go further than the train station before the town the monster was at. Natsu was happy to be back on solid ground and they walked to the next town. Once there they were shocked to see how much destruction the monster had caused.

Buildings and even roads were turned into rubble and Lucy was even more surprised to see that there were people still living here. Once they got to their destination, they knocked onto the rather large, untouched house. Their employer, a man that had introduced himself as Kale, pronounced Kale-y, was a very skinny and frail man. Lucy figured just shaking his hand would break the graying man's hand.

Kale told them about the monster, that he was called the Night God, since he only appeared at night. He told the mages that the town had an underground system that the monster lived in until the moon appeared. On the nights the moon never appeared, the monster stayed down in his caverns. Something about this didn't settle right with Lucy and she tried to think why the monster would only come out for the moon. Kale continued and told the group that all the towns people had deep basements designed to allow the people to go down and not get hurt by the monster. There was also a tunnel that led to a few different exits in case one was blocked.

Erza nodded and agreed that this seemed like the best thing for the townspeople without protection. Natsu and Gray clenched their fists in excitement, ready to pummel the beast. To the boy's excitement, Kale had said that anything that would be destroyed would not be the faults of the wizards but the fault of the monster. Erza bowed grateful and smiled as they left to regroup and come up with a plan.

Lucy was still trying to figure out why the moon had to do so much with the monster's appearance when she heard what could only be described as a siren in the distance. Though to Lucy and Natsu it had sounded as if it were only a few blocks away. All of a sudden, the streets that were filled with people, was empty, leaving the group to spin around confused. Lucy realized the same time Erza did that it must have been the warning bell that night was approaching as they looked up to the dusky purple and orange sky. None of them had realized it was so late which made them a little bit more on edge.

!

Natsu's fists tightened as his team watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. His was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to start fighting when a tremendous roar erupted from below them. The mages jumped and looked around the ground, wondering if the monster would come out of the ground below them. Natsu was listening intently at the noise of the monster's footsteps when Lucy shouted that t was coming out on the edge of town through a cave that couldn't be seen. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blonde mage preparing to face the monster, wondering how she had known that before he had.

His dragon senses gave him impeccable hearing and smell, as well as the ability to harness fire and eat it, so the fact that the blonde girl knew where the monster was coming from before he did was shocking. He was still caught up in the thought when he heard and for the first time saw the monster they were about to go head to head with. Natsu had to admit he was a bit shocked at the beast.

It was really big, a lot bigger than he was expecting for 500,000 Jewel. It was large and scaly, with spikes on his backs and crawled on four legs like a gigantic lizard. It definitely seemed like the type of thing to destroy an entire town.

Natsu looked over at his guildmates, pride welling inside him as he noticed all of them, even Happy, glaring and ready to fight the monster. Without hesitating Natsu rushed at the big lizard, throwing one of his hardest Fire Dragon Iron Fists, he wanted to show off a bit for the rest of them and expected to take it out quickly with the hit. As soon as his fiery fist connected with the scaly side of the beats his hand extinguished, shocking him. He was able to regain his composition as the lizard turned his beg black head to look at Natsu, it's eyes narrowed at the boy.

He heard someone, it sounded like Erza, shout his name from behind him just as the monster opened his mouth, blowing a black cloud of smoke towards Natsu, making him cough and sputter when he tried to breathe, dropping to his knees as he gagged.

!

Lucy, Erza, and Gray watched in shock as Natsu fell to his knees, surrounded by the thick fog of black smoke that circled him. Gray clenched his fists and both he and Erza charged the beast, using different attacks all over his body. Happy had put a paw over his mouth with a loud gasp, making the blonde look at the teary-eyed cat next to her. Before she could ask what he was doing Happy flew with much more speed than Lucy thought possible, grabbing the gasping fire wizard and flying up into the sky with him.

After watching Happy, she looked back to where Erza and Gray were fighting. To Lucy it didn't seem like they were doing anything. If anything, the big lizard looked merely annoyed. Every one of Erza's attacks bounced off his scaly skin, and when she turned and tried to go against the scales they turned the same way. Lucy watched in horror as the big monster opened his mouth again, shouting out a cry of warning at the other two mages Lucy watched as another cloud of smoke flew from the lizard's mouth. The same thing happened and the two dropped to their knees gasping and coughing. Lucy looked around to see if Happy and Natsu were in sight and frowned when she couldn't see them.

She recalled the scene just before the monster had appeared. Erza had made her promise she wouldn't fight, no matter what, she had said she wanted to test her strength before she took on any other jobs and was to let the other wizards handle this fight. Even though she had protested she wanted to be gain the guild's trust, so after a few protests she nodded in resignation, bowing her head.

With clenched fists and gritted teeth, she summoned Aries, one of her weaker Celestial Spirits. Bringing her out made her drop a small amount of her magical barrier. Without speaking out loud she explained to Aries that she wanted her to dissipate the cloud around Erza and Gray and bring them back over to safety. Aries apologized and nodded at the same time nervously. She did as she was told and disappeared with a puff of pink smoke and another apology, making Lucy shake her head and smile softly at the strange spirit.

Once she had checked on Erza and Gray, both gagging and coughing sickly but otherwise fine, she stood. "Sorry Erza, I have to break that promise now." She said, her eyes narrowing at the lizard that was laying there as if basking in the sun. Except it was basking in the moons rays, making Lucy's eyes widen in shock. She looked up at the moon and nodded, finally understanding. The big lizard got his strength and power from the moon, he was probably able to regenerate quickly as well with it.

She looked over to see if Gray and Erza were back on their feet, it would be a lot easier with their help. When she saw them still laying on the ground, although they were conscious, she frowned and called Scorpio from the Celestial Spirit World.

"What's shakin' Lucy!" a gruff voice said next to her and she smiled at him. "Hey Scorpio, I'm gonna need you to create a sandstorm, something that blocks the moon's rays from reaching that big ugly lizard over there." Lucy pointed to the beast and her spirit nodded.

Lucy looked back at her guildmates and sighed, happy to see Natsu and Happy were with them now, but they were both coughing and gasping for air. Whatever that black smoke was, she couldn't let it touch her. With her fists clenched at her sides she gave an apologetic look to her guildmates and dropped more of her magic barrier, it wasn't a whole lot, and she knew she was going to need more power for what she was going to do, but she was still hesitant.

Without a weird Taurus, the big bull, passed through the gate and smiled up at him, encouraged by his silent warrior stance. Even though he was known for hitting on her, he had really matured these past few months, he still hit on her much to her dismay, but he waited until after a battle to do so rather than during one. With a loud battle cry he and Scorpio surged forward with their attacks and Lucy dropped more of her barrier, hearing small gasps from behind her. Ignoring the sounds, her mind focused solely on the task in front of her, as soon as Scorpio had his sandstorm covering the moon she asked Taurus to attack.

With her eyes shut, while Taurus wounded the monster, she let her body pull up magical energy to her fists, concentrating hard on the feel of the magic flowing through her body. She was careful not to use too much and smiled down at the bright tribal designs flowing over her arms when she opened them. With a happy, and wicked grin she raced forward, becoming lighter on her feet as her Celestial Magic flowed down her legs as well. In seconds she was next to the beast, already crying in agony by Taurus' onslaught of attacks with his giant battle axe.

Lucy smiled at her companion, "aww Taurus leave some of it for me!" she called out, unable to remember the last time she had felt this way. The giant bull and Scorpio chuckled at their master and watched in sheer pride as she struck the beast under its belly, sending a light as bright as any star through its back. With a final cry it dropped dead, giving Lucy only a second to roll out from underneath it and wipe her hands of the blood that was on them, thanks to Taurus's attacks.

Looking at her Celestial partners she smiled wide and fist bumped with Scorpio as he left, promising to see her again soon, 'he was probably going to go tell Aquarius that he had done the whole thing by himself' she thought shaking her head with a smile. She looked over to thank Taurus only to see his eyes in the shape of hearts as he gushed over how pretty she had gotten since he had seen her last. She sighed and looked up, plastering on a smile as she thanked the hormonal bull and sent him back with a thought.

Looking back at the beast she was proud of her work, she hadn't done too much damage to the town, which made her pretty happy all in all. With a bite of her lip she turned around to face the scene behind her. Throwing up the half of the barrier that she had dropped while fighting as quickly as she could.

"Who the hell are you...?"

!

Alright ya'll I am so sorry for making this so long of a wait, especially for the second chapter! I haven't gotten a break in a while so praise for me being sick! Hahaha anyway, this was my first ever battle scene that I've written so let me know what you thought of it! I look forward to reading the reviews! Also, if you guys have any questions about this story feel free to ask me.

~animebandmusic


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Who the hell are you…"_

 **!X!**

The deep voice was laced with shock and distrust making Lucy hang her head slightly in shame. She looked back up as a cough erupted from one of her teammates. She hurried over to them, forgetting the words Gray had just said to her to help them.

As soon as she got down on her knees to help them Gray and Erza scooted away quickly, making Lucy frown sadly. "Natsu, come away from her," the requip mage demanded to the boy who was still gasping for air as he kneeled over on his hands and knees.

Lucy looked up at Erza in shock, it was clear that neither of them trusted her, but there was no way Natsu would be able to move on his own. Lucy helped Natsu lay down on his back glancing over him. 'If only I knew healing magic,' she thought to herself, glancing down at her hands. She heard Erza tell Gray something and heard the name Wendy, recalling the small girl she had met at the guild with the white cat.

Looking back to Natsu, she looked over at Happy who had tears in his eyes as he stared at his best friend in pain. "L-Lucy, he's not breathing." Happy breathed out, barely able to speak as a sob escaped the small blue cat's throat. Lucy looked back down at Natsu quickly, her eyes widening as she bent down over him to listen to his chest.

Happy was right, Natsu wasn't breathing. His heart had stopped, and his eyes remained shut. Erza rushed forward pushing Lucy out of the way as Gray followed suit behind her to kneel on the other side of Natsu. "Don't you die on me man!" Gray shouted. Lucy could only watch as her friends sobbed over their friend's body and tears began to sting her eyes as well.

All of a sudden Loke's voice came into her head. "You can save him Lucy, I was watching when he was trapped in the smoke, he has too much of it in his body. It's black magic. Your light magic can dispel it." Loke gave her instructions and she nodded to herself, standing up from where she had been shoved out of the way by Erza she walked slowly over to her team still crying over Natsu. It had only been a minute since his breathing had stopped but to Lucy it felt like years.

"I can save him," she said, dropping to her knees again next to Erza, who shot her head up glaring hard at her. "Do not give me false hope. Let us mourn our friend." Erza glared at Lucy wiping away tears. Lucy hardened her expression and tightened her fists. "If I don't do this now, I can't save him!" She shouted at Erza, making the other mage's eyes widen and she nodded her head, too stunned to speak.

Lucy looked down at the pale boy that had changed her world a matter of days. She recalled Loke's words and bent her head down. She placed her lips over the pink-haired boys cooling ones and dropped her magic barrier all the way. She could hear the gasps of her other teammates as they sensed her power and she shut out the rest of the world, focusing solely on sending her magic to Natsu's darkened lungs. She could feel her magic slipping from her to the boy below her slowly and behind her shut eyes she could see the light from between their joined lips. Finally, when she couldn't sense any more dark magic she sat back on her knees, pulling her lips slowly from Natsu's as she opened her eyes back up.

It took a few seconds and Lucy feared that she had been too late, when suddenly Natsu rolled over to his side, gasping and coughing heavily. Everyone's tense postures relaxed and Erza hugged the pink-haired mage to her armored chest in relief. Even Gray had a look of relief and happiness on his face as he stared at Natsu's squished form. Lucy smiled and stood up again, wobbling a bit to sit on her own over on a piece of concrete from a building.

She hadn't used that much magic energy but the amounts she had given out so quickly took it out of her. It had been the first time in a month since she had used so much, and now she was pretty worn out, so much so that she didn't put up her barrier again. 'I'm probably going to be kicked out again,' she thought to herself, hanging her head. She was deep in thought and didn't notice that someone had called her name until it was too late.

A small blue object flew into her arms and she barely had time to catch the little blue cat. Happy looked up at her with tears in his eyes and he smiled, "Thank you for saving Natsu!" Lucy smiled down at the cat with affection and rubbed his head softly. She couldn't say anything, nothing sounded right so she nodded and held the still crying cat in her arms.

"Yes, thank you for saving Natsu," came a feminine voice from next to her and she looked over as Erza stood with her arms crossed over her armored chest. Lucy nodded, looking back down at the ground in front of her with a soft smile and then realized that all of them had inhaled the dark magic. She looked back up quickly to ask Erza, "how are you guys? Are you guys feeling bad? Can you breathe well?" Lucy had begun to ramble as she stood to face the requip mage, still holding Happy in her arms.

Erza shook her head, giving Lucy a light smile. "It appears that Natsu inhaled the most of it. You pulled me and Gray out quick enough that it wasn't as affective to us and Happy managed to get out of it very quickly." She said glancing down at the cat in Lucy's arms who nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed in relief and nodded her head again before sitting back down. She let Happy go and he flew off to check on his friend.

"I'm sorry I never revealed my full power," Lucy said, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. "I understand if you kick me out of the guild for not telling you all the truth in the beginning." Lucy looked up as she made her comment, watching as the redhead thought about her statement and began to nod, making the blonde's heart sink.

"There is no way in hell Lucy is being kicked out of this guild. Ever." A new voice growled from behind the two female wizards. Lucy turned around and stood up quickly as she faced a scowling Natsu. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, having lost his vest sometime during the fight with the beast. Behind him stood Gray, smirking slightly at Natsu's outburst. "I have to agree with the flame brain today, Erza. Lucy saved all of our lives. And to be honest, she's a serious badass. I would much rather she be on our side than fight against her." Gray gave Lucy a wink and the blonde blushed but gave an appreciative smile.

Natsu glared at the actions that occurred between the two of them and then turned back to see a slightly shocked Erza. With a small smile she nodded her head and looked between the two friends, glad to see the two of them getting along and agreeing on something. "Very well, but I wasn't going to kick her out. I owe her mine and my guildmates life." With a grateful smile and nod to the blonde-haired girl, Erza turned and walked away towards the home of their client.

!

As the Fairy Tail team told their client the good news, the client and the rest of the town rejoiced, throwing a large feast in celebration of the monster's defeat. The Fairy Tail wizards drank and ate, Natsu and Happy especially ate more than their fair share of the delicious food, and Lucy had never smiled so much in her life. The wizards and all of the townspeople laughed, drank, and partied throughout the night.

During the party, Lucy had been sitting a bit off to the side from the others, still not entirely sure around large crowds but surprisingly, her hearing was fine from the noise, making it easier to relax and have a good time.

Natsu stumbled over, his cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol and his wide toothy grin etched on his handsome features. He leaned on Lucy's shoulders with an arm around her, leaning in close to her ear, "Happy told me you kissed me earlier," Natsu said in a normal voice to be able to be heard over the crowd. Since he had spoken in her bad ear Lucy winced a bit and moved her head away before blushing brightly.

"You idiot, I didn't kiss you, I saved your life." She replied indignantly, her chocolate eyes flaring a bit at Natsu. She hadn't even thought of what she had done as being a kiss. Natsu chuckled and leaned back in, though this time he whispered what he said, "a kiss of a lifetime." With that he walked away, laughing loudly as he went, leaving a flushed and shocked Lucy in his drunken wake.

!

Two days after the beast had been slain and the party that Lucy still thought about. She was back at home, lounging happily on her couch with a good book. Thanks to the reward that they all got Lucy was able to not have to worry about rent for a few months, meaning the blonde girl could relax and enjoy some time off.

"Heya Luce," came a voice next to Lucy's ear as she lost herself in her book.

She screamed and threw the book at the intruder's face making him grunt in pain. "Ow, Luce what was that for?"

Lucy realized that the intruder was actually Natsu and sighed, glaring at the boy. "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?" she questioned suspiciously. Natsu pointed at the open window to her apartment and she shook her head with a smile. 'Of course, he came through the window' she thought to herself.

Lucy looked at the grinning boy and sighed, "so what was it that you wanted?" she asked curiously, turning on the couch to face the pinkette that now sat cross legged on the floor. Natsu's face turned into a pout and he crossed his arms. "You weren't at the guild and Happy is trying to fish for a present to give to Charla and I got bored of waiting there for him." He said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit awkwardly, "and well, I missed you." He mumbled, covering his mouth over his scarf to hide his words and a blush that seeped onto his cheeks.

Lucy, with her precise hearing smiled at the words the boy had mumbled, 'I'm definitely going to be happy here.' She thought to herself as she stared at the blushing pinkette happily.

 **!X!**

Alright! I thought I'd post another chapter for ya'll today! So I actually wasn't planning to end it like this, but it does sound like a good ending right? SOooooo should I continue this story or end it there? Let me know what you guys think!

~animebandmusic


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two months since the team had become just that, a team. Rumors and stories had spread throughout the guild of Lucy's magic and people tended to stay away from her, something that she was fine with. Even though she spoke to Natsu, Erza and Gray, she mostly stuck to herself, preferring the solitude to avoid getting too attached. She would talk to others only when spoken to, but since word of her power had gotten out, it wasn't often.

Lucy loved being back in a guild, it made her happy no matter how they treated her. She enjoyed being in Team Natsu and they were slowly becoming her closest friends. They had gone on minor jobs throughout the months to help Lucy pay for her rent. They weren't as big as the beast they had taken down and very rarely did Lucy need to use her magic since the first time. Even Natsu was surprised by how powerful she was.

Lucy was sitting in the guild hall one day, making polite conversation with Mira at the bar, when Natsu threw an arm around her shoulder and she glanced over at him with a friendly smile. "Hey Luce!" Natsu called out louder than needed, making the blonde mage wince and out her hand over her ear.

"Natsu, I'm right here, you don't have to shout." Lucy said with a glare, making Natsu shrink back a bit. "Sorry 'bout that Luce." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck while he grinned sheepishly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked suspiciously, staring at the pink-haired boy as he grinned back at her innocently.

"I found us a job, thewhole team can go on it!" Natsusaid excitedly. Lucy's eyes widened, and she tilted her head as he presented her a job request he had taken off the board.

 **HELP: FIND AN ESCAPEE FROM PRISON**

 ***REWARD* 300,000 JEWEL**

Lucy's eyes scanned over the paper and her nose wrinkled. If the whole team went it would probably only split into 75,000 Jewel each, meaning she could pay for rent but not a lot else. "Are you sure you don't want to take it on your own?" she asked the dragon-slayer. Natsu shook his head quickly.

"We're a team, we work together or not at all!" he said clenching his fists as flames began to flow over them. Lucy blushed at the thought, 'if I had told Sting that he would have nodded and walked away without a second glance.'

Lucy thought about it before smiling at Natsu and nodding, "alright, let's do it!" she said, nodding in agreement. "Yosh!" Natsu threw his flaming fist up into the air and ran off to tell Gray and Erza the plan.

!

It had been three days and finally Team Natsu had arrived at their destination. A town far away from Magnolia, making the journey by train seem even longer than it really was, especially to the motion sick Natsu.

As the team arrived at their clients house they noticed that no one was out in the town. It almost seemed like they were going back to the town of the beast. Lucy shuddered at the thought while Erza knocked on the door of their client's house.

A beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, big green eyes, and a voluptuous chest, opened the door and Lucy noticed that both Gray and Natsu were staring in awe. The woman smiled sweetly and glanced over all of them, her eyes resting on Natsu last. For some reason Lucy's stomach clenched but she shook it off just as quick as it had come and shook her head.

"Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail wizards that agreed to the job. It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Sasha," the woman said to the wizards, but in reality, she was only looking at Natsu. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke in a soft and feathery voice. The feeling Lucy's stomach came back and she had to clench her fists to ignore it.

Natsu smiled at Sasha with his signature crooked grin and stepped forward, "Yep! That's us! I'm Natsu and these are my pals, Happy, Gray, Erza and Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully as he pointed to his guildmates. Sasha nodded politely to each of them and turned her focus back onto Natsu.

"Well, nice to meet you all! Come on in and I'll tell you more about the job." She grabbed a hold of Natsu's arm and tugged the boy inside, leaving his guildmates to watch before they too stepped inside the house and look around. The house was no mansion, but it was no small cottage either, and the wizards looked around appreciatively.

To Lucy's dismay, Sasha clung to Natsu's hand and he didn't pull away, instead stared at her happily. "This is a nice place you got here!" Natsu said, looking around with eyes full of wonder and appreciation. Sasha beamed at his words and pressed closer to him. "I'm so glad you like it! It's my families pride and joy, this house."

She led them through the halls and into a large living room, sitting on the couch and pulling Natsu down with her, who chuckled and got comfy. Lucy couldn't help but stare at the two. Sure, she wasn't too close with Natsu, but she also didn't want to see him get hurt, and this girl looked like she would be the type to cause pain.

Gray, Erza and Lucy sat down on the couch across from Natsu and Sasha and Happy flew to sit in Lucy's lap, since Sasha was practically in Natsu's. With a loud huff the cat glared at the pretty girl and forced himself not to claw her eyes out as Lucy absentmindedly stroked his head.

Sasha began telling the group of the escaped convict, a man that went by the name Asher, he was an extremely powerful wizard that practiced shadow magic. Lucy thought of Rogue and a frown erupted on her pretty face, making Gray glance over at her with a confused look. She noticed and quickly composed herself putting on a blank face again as she listened to Sasha speak. He could apparently turn into the shadows himself, which is how he had escaped. Erza asked why the prison themselves weren't contacting the wizards. Sasha smiled and sat up straighter, telling the wizards that her family owned the prison. With a nod the wizards promised to help Sasha and they headed out after getting the rest of the information.

!

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms as she looked around the darkened alley. She knew that high up on the rooftops her guildmates were watching her but still, she didn't like being bait. Sasha had told the group that the prisoner hunted lonely females in alleyways. No one knew where or what happened to them, but they did know they never were seen again.

Lucy hadn't wanted to do it but since she was the only one that could block out her magic, it was the only option, while her friends hovered above her in silence. Natsu had objected to the idea of using Lucy as bait, fearing she would end up hurt, or worse, taken, until Lucy spoke up and agreed with Erza that it seemed like the best plan. He still didn't like it and huffed with his arms crossed while he watched the blonde walk through the alley.

Out of nowhere a strong magical energy formed between the two buildings making the wizards jump to their feet and glance down at Lucy. They were shocked to see that it hadn't been her at all and instead they saw a shadow creeping up slowly behind her.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu shouted as he jumped off the roof. Before he could even land on the ground the shadow enveloped Lucy quickly and they vanished, not even giving Lucy time to scream.

 **!X!**

 **Alright sorry this took so long to update, I was trying to think of how I wanted this story to go and now I'm excited cuz I have an idea. If you all haven't read my other story, Soul Mark you should go check it out please! :) Anyway I know its not very long but I hope to have another chapter out really soon! Happy Thanksgiving you guys! Also, if you have any requests on a story that I should write next let me know! IT can be from any anime. I'll end up watching it haha :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's feet hit the stone hard enough to leave dents and he spun around. 'Where is she? How could I have let her get taken? Why the hell can't I smell her?' he growled to himself as his eyes narrowed into deep slits and he scanned the area that she had just been.

Gray and Erza had jumped down right after Natsu and they too looked around for Lucy, shocked that they couldn't see her or any sign of her. Happy flew down next to them and looked around to, his eyes going wide when there was no trace of the blonde.

"Where did she go Natsu?" Happy asked in a tiny nervous voice as he looked around the darkened alley way and then to his best friend. Natsu growled angrily and clenched his fists, his voice was deep and angry as he answered the small blue cat. "I don't know Happy, I can't smell her."

Erza and Gray looked at Natsu in shock. Surely that couldn't be right, she was here not five minutes ago, her scent couldn't have vanished in that short of a time, especially not to the dragon slayer. Natsu looked angry and upset as he hurried out of the alley, glancing both directions to see if he noticed the blonde anywhere. It was no use, the streets were filled with people, none of which had pretty blonde hair like Lucy's.

Natsu's fists clenched harder, digging his sharp nails into his hands until they bled, and he growled in frustration, turning, he slammed his fist into the wall in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have let her be bait damn it! I can't believe I didn't sense him sooner. What the hell was I doing? I should have been down there next to her the whole time!" Natsu cried out and fell to his knees, gripping his hair as he screamed.

Happy walked over to his pink-haired friend and put a paw on his arm in comfort. When Natsu looked he saw that Happy had tears in his big eyes and Natsu frowned. Even though they had acted like they hated each other, it seemed Happy and Lucy were always hanging out. He hadn't realized the two of them had gotten so close and he bent down to hug the now crying cat to his chest. They both wept for Lucy, while they held each other. Gray and Erza could only watch with tears welling in their eyes as well.

!

Lucy woke up in a small damp cell, her wrists were chained to the wall behind her and when glancing around she noticed three other girls inside the cell with her. All of the girls had wounds along their bodies, making the blonde gasp as she looked at them. Some were fresh with blood still dripping from them, others had scars and healing ones. The girls were all staring at Lucy in sympathy.

With a lick of her dry lips Lucy glanced at the girls again and asked, "where are we?" None of the girls answered, making Lucy frown in confusion. She repeated the question again, this time the girl's all avoided her stare and Lucy sighed in frustration.

It was then that she realized the cffs that were on her wrists were just mere cuffs and not magical ones. She smiled a little to herself, thanking Loke for teaching her how to keep up her barrier on her magic even when asleep. Lucy glanced around at the other girl's and her lips twisted into a wicked smile. "We're gonna get out of here ok?" she promised, making all the girl's look up again at her in shock.

Lucy shut her eyes and slowly dropped the barrier on her magic, smiling at the comforting feeling of her magic flowing through her body again. She heard one of the girl's gasp quietly and Lucy smiled and kept her eyes shut, dropping more of her barrier.

"STOP!" screamed a short green-haired pixie looking girl, Lucy's eyes shot open and she screamed in pain from the loudness of the voice, she stared at the girl in confusion. The girl was about to say more when a shadow passed through the bars of the cell and stood in front of Lucy. She gasped as the shadow transformed into a man, presumably Asher. He had dark grey hair and a wicked smile, his black eyes seemed lifeless as he smirked at Lucy making her tremble slightly. He was tall enough that she had to tip her head back to look at his face and it made him seem all the more menacing.

"So, the little angel has magic?" he asked, his voice was gravelly and croaky, causing the blonde to shudder as he spoke. Asher licked his lips slowly and smiled once more, reaching a hand out to touch Lucy's face. She squared her shoulders and looked up at him, forcing herself not to tremble under his touch and gaze. "Show me all of your magical energy." He whispered, his face mere inches from hers.

Lucy glared up at him, through gritted teeth she responded, "go to hell," making Asher tilt his head back with an enormous laugh. "Don't you know Angel? We're already there!" he gestures around the room with another wicked laugh. Suddenly he stops laughing as if realizing no one else was joining in and grabs Lucy by the face.

"Show. Me. Your. Magic." He says again, this time his voice deeper than before. Lucy could see a shadow forming behind his back, a taller shadow than him with red glowing eyes. Lucy couldn't help but drop her magical barrier, the girl's around her shocked as waves of her magic bounced off the walls and the demon shadow behind Asher trembled and tipped its head back happily.

Asher smiled menacingly and did the same thing as the shadow, tipping his head back, almost as if basking in the energy. "So pure, so light, so good," Asher said to himself as he soaked in Lucy's energy. "You will definitely be next," he said and turned leaving the same way he came, followed reluctantly by the demon shadow.

Lucy looked after him in shock and pushed her barrier back up. "How was a mage as strong as you captured by him?" the small pixie girl asked in awe, the rest of the girl's stared at Lucy all waiting for an answer.

Lucy recounted what had happened earlier and the girl's gasped and shook their heads. Lucy couldn't help it anymore and glanced over at all of the girl's, "what does he mean by 'I'm next?'" The girl's all glance at each other and finally the green-haired girl sighs.

"We're all mages, we all have or well actually had, magical energy. He, Asher, captured us and has been stealing it from us. He drains us of it and tosses us out to bring in someone else, it's how he, and his shadow are so strong. As you can see, we're almost all used up." She nods to the other two girls who look down in despair. "His wife is the one that cuts us, she believes that bathing in young female mage's blood will make her live longer and stay young and beautiful forever."

Lucy's fists clench behind her back and she grit her teeth, "not if I have anything to say about it," she says in a growl. Her barrier drops immediately, and she relishes in the magic flowing through her body once more. It had been so long since she had fully dropped her magical barrier and doing it twice in one day was like taking heels off after wearing them for an entire day. Lucy sighed happily, and her arms began to glow with the intricate details of her magic as it swirled through her arms. Light burst through her body as the patterns glowed white and swirled over her neck and down her legs.

The other girls watched in awe at Lucy's magic. None of them able to warn the girl not to as they all stared at the beautiful designs crawling over the blonde's skin. It wasn't until it was too late that the girls remembered to warn her.

Lucy screamed in pain as a burning sensation filled her body and her magic dissolved slowly, the light faded from her body and she was left gasping for air as her barrier was put back up. She looked up, coming face to face with the demon shadow, its eyes glowed red and held a slight light in the middle, indicating it had taken some of Lucy's magic. With the barrier back up, Lucy could do nothing but glare at the demon as she tried to think of a way to get out.

The pixie girl spoke up quietly, even though the demon was still there. "You can't use your magic, he'll absorb it, it's easier than taking it by force so it's what Asher wants you to do, especially since you have your barrier. He can't get around that easily. And he likes things easy." Lucy nodded slowly, still staring at the demon in front of her as if he was waiting for her to do something. There was no way in hell she was going to give him the satisfaction of taking more of her magic.

It had been maybe an hour and the demon had finally left. At that point Lucy tried to work her way through the cuffs, she could feel the blood dripping from them as she cut her wrists trying to break free, but it was no use.

The pixie girl had introduced herself as Niylah, and Lucy had smiled and introduced herself as well. She found out that the other two never spoke, but the red head was named Sarah and the black-haired girl was called Luna. All of them were young and absolutely beautiful and Lucy couldn't help but frown thinking about all the other girls that had been in the same situation.

As the days wore on Lucy lost count of how long it had been since she had been captured. Not once had Asher or his wife come to see her or the other girls though. However, that should have made Lucy feel better, instead it only put her more on edge, she just hoped Natsu and the others could find her before something bad happened.

!

It had been one whole week. Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu had gone back home to Magnolia, much to Natsu's dismay. Erza needed to report to Gramps about what had happened and most of Fairy Tail mourned Lucy as if she were dead. Something that infuriated Natsu beyond belief.

Everyone had noticed how the fire dragon-slayer had changed. He became distant and irritable, restless to go find Lucy. He even snapped at Happy more than once when the little blue cat had brought him fish to try and cheer him up. He carried Lucy's keys with him wherever he went since the blonde had left them with Erza when she was playing bait, not wanting Asher to know she was a mage.

Gramps was angry as well, Lucy hadn't been in the guild long, but he still thought of her as one of his children, and there was no way he was going to give up on one of his children. Most of the guild hadn't known Lucy at all since she tended to stick to herself or with Team Natsu, but the ones that did, like Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Makarov, Mira, Wendy and even Levy, were distraught. They all wanted to find their Lucy and bring her back safe and sound.

It took a week, one whole week of doing next to nothing except lookout and listen for clues on the Asher guy before Natsu snapped. He couldn't handle just sitting at the guild hall anymore. He had to be out looking for Lucy, even though he had been given direct orders from Erza and Makarov not to go anywhere but home and the guild hall.

He knew Erza and Gramps were doing their best in finding leads on Lucy's whereabouts but after a week, leads weren't good enough anymore. He needed answers, he could barely even remember what she smelled like. A thought that worried him every time his mind ceased to think of something else.

Natsu went out looking for her every day and slowly a week turned into two and still, nothing was found on either Lucy or Asher. Natsu traveled the entire land of Fiore with Happy, desperate to catch even the slightest whiff of Lucy's presence. He was devastated and grew more hopeless each time they passed through a town that left them no closer to their goal.

To Natsu it was almost as if he had dreamed up Lucy the way people at the guild hall acted. If it weren't for the people that had actually gotten to know Lucy he would have given up, calling it his imagination at play. But deep down Natsu knew that Lucy was out there somewhere, and he was going to find her, no matter how long it would take or what he would have to do.

!

Lucy still didn't know how long it had been, all she knew is that she hated waiting for the guy or his wife to come and take from her for the first time. It had still yet to happen, even the other girls seemed shocked that it was taking so long, which only made Lucy more scared of what was to come.

Lucy had decided to sleep for a few minutes one day, two weeks after being captured when she felt a presence in front of her. When she opened her eyes Asher and his demon stood in front of her. Asher's eyes shined bright with excitement and his smile seemed almost giddy as he grabbed Lucy's chin.

Squaring her shoulders and looking up at the man Lucy waited, pride and dignity shone brightly on her features making the man smile even wider. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you, my angel." He said happily, licking his lips slowly as he grabbed her cuffs, lifting them from the hook they were on and making her arms bend at strange, painful angles to take them off. Lucy gasped out loud and then bit her lip as she endured the pain and glared at the man. He led her out of the room and Lucy caught Niylah glancing at her with fear and sympathy etched onto her pretty, scarred face.

Lucy was led down a corridor filled with cells just like hers, though thankfully none of them had people in them. Asher pushed her upstairs and into what seemed like the main floor of the house they were in. Suddenly she gasped, she recognized this house. It was Sasha's house, the client they had been in works with before she had been captured. She was led down a hallway and into a small, clean white room with a weird bathtub in the middle.

She was led to the bathtub, a wicked grin on Asher's face and he stood her in the tub, turning her to face him. 'What the hell is he going to do to me?' she thought silently as she looked around the room. Asher laughed and walked over to a door on one side of the room, pulling it open he revealed another room full of knives, swords and whips. Lucy's face blanched and her eyes widened.

'Ok Lucy, remember, you have dealt with worse in Sabertooth and the demon, and fighting Juvia,' she thought to herself, shutting her eyes as she braced for the pain. She didn't want to know what Asher had chosen first, so she kept her head high and her eyes shut. When she heard footsteps walking back toward she tensed slightly.

"You see, my wife believes that the blood from innocent young girls can make you live a lot longer, stay young longer, and always be beautiful." Asher began, and Lucy could hear him walking around her, "silly, I know but she is very beautiful, so maybe it's working? Me though, I just want the magic, the power, the energy of life itself. And so, with you girls I can make my wife happy, and myself happy."

Lucy could hear the grin in his voice and knew he was standing in front of her. She could even hear his hand come forward before she felt the pain of the first slice of the bladed to her bare thigh. Lucy bit her lip, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Let it out, my angel," Asher purred close to her ear, "drop that barrier and give me you magic, I won't stop until you do." With that, another cut was made to her leg and Lucy whimpered as this one was deeper than the last. She could feel the blood running down her leg and pool at her feet in the tub making her grimace slightly.

She knew she would bleed for a while and already the pain was ebbing as she thought of worse fights. Still, she refused to drop her barrier and Asher growled slightly in frustration. Lucy knew he usually got what he wanted without having to even cut the girl he had. They would probably give in and use their magic quickly, so they wouldn't be cut. But Lucy wasn't like other girls.

She stood her ground as she heard the lower half of her shirt get ripped away and tensed preparing for the pain that was sure to arrive. She was expecting to feel a blade across her stomach, when instead she felt the stinging pain and heard the sound of a whip strike across her abdomen. Shocked and in pain Lucy's guard dropped and her barrier fell slightly, she hurried to put it back up, but it was too late.

Asher dropped the whip and tilted his head back as the demon behind him did the same. She could feel her magic draining slowly, leaving her body and she cried out in agony. Asher and the demon didn't take a lot of her magic to her surprise but the sudden rush she got from both the magic and blood loss caused her to sway on her feet.

"I can't take too much, or my body won't be able to process it all and I'll die." Ashe explained, even though Lucy hadn't asked. He smiled and looked down at the pool of blood nodding in approval before bandaging her legs up. Lucy could barely walk by the time he was finished with her and as soon as he had stopped taking magic she had replaced the barrier, knowing that down in the cell she could release it again to fill back up. As they walked down the hallway back into the main room Lucy's feet dragged. 'If only Horologium were here to carry me' she thought pitifully, a sad smile graced her lips as she thought of her spirits and how she had left her keys with Erza.

Suddenly Lucy stopped walking, shocking Asher so that he turned to look at her and she quickly dropped her magic barrier, making his eyes widen as he couldn't absorb anymore. He was preparing for her to attack when suddenly it went back up and she continued walking, her feet dragging along once more until she was slumped back into her chains in the cold damp cell once more.

 **!X!**

 **So, yep! Two in one night how awesome! :) Anyway I hope this satisfies you guys for a little while so I can work on my other story. I'm actually really excited about this one so I cant wait to see what you guys think! Leave me reviews please because I absolutely love reading them and working on things that you think I should fix! Anyway, why did Lucy drop her barrier? And why didn't she attack? Who's Asher's wifey? (Pretty easy one) What do ya think is gonna happen to her? Will Natsu find her on time or will she lose more of her magic? Find out next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A long way from where Lucy was, Natsu stood, staring at the man, or rather celestial spirit in front of him. Loke was there in front of him, looking almost as shocked as he was, and definitely in pain. The members of the guild crowded around him in confusion as he doubled over and caught his breath.

Even though he had materialized in front of them, Natsu knew better and waited for the orange-haired male to speak before he demanded to know where and how Lucy was. Finally, the spirit was able to stand, even though he looked pained and began to explain before anyone could ask anything after the master had come out from behind the curtain to hear what was going to be said as well.

Loke began as soon as the master nodded. "Lucy is being held by the guy Asher, we are all always with her but when she was taken to the place where they are now keeping her, it was almost as if some block went up. We can't watch over her in there, I mean we can't even feel her when she's in there. It's been like that for the last two weeks we've been able to feel her magic a couple of times, but it was quick to go out again, finally, today we could feel her magic and she summoned me, but since my key wasn't with her I couldn't go directly to her. She told me something though before her magic got cut off. She was saying something about a large house not a mansion, magic energy being drained, cuts, and then somebodies name, I think she said 'Sasha?'"

Loke finally finished his tale and Team Natsu gasped when they heard the name, looking at each other before nodding quickly. Erza spoke up before Natsu or the rest of the guild could react. "I believe Lucy was trying to say that this Asher person is draining her magical energy, and I want to believe that I know where she might be located." Erza nodded to some of the gasps around the guild. "I'm not entirely certain, but I believe she is at the house of our previous client. A three days trip from here by train. I don't know why she doesn't just use her magic to leave but we have to assume that the house is protected by some form of magical barrier. Getting in and out with Lucy may not be easy enough for just us."

Erza looked up at the Master and he nodded, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the guildhall doors slamming open. "Good thing you have two more dragon slayers to help you!" came a gravelly voice from the doorway. The Fairy Tail members all blinked and looked at the two newcomers. Before anything else could be said Natsu recognized Sting and Rogue and clenched his fists in anger as he ran towards them, his fist blazing as he tried to land a punch to Sting's pretty face.

Sting dodged with a slightly amused look and ended up continuing to dodge Natsu's oncoming attacks until Erza grabbed him by the back of his white scaly scarf. "What is your purpose for being here?" Erza questions the two calm slayers of Sabertooth.

Both Sting and Rogue looked at the other and looked down at their feet guiltily. "Lucy was our guildmate, and our team mate," Rogue stated, "we may not have been strong enough to help her when she was kicked out, but she seems happy here, we want her to be happy, so we wanted to come help you guys find her after we heard she had been taken."

Natsu's fists clenched even tighter and he growled deep in the back of his throat, causing guild members to scoot away from the heating slayer. Erza who still held her hold on his scarf looked at Natsu and gripped him tighter. "What the hell right do you think you have? You let her go! You watched her get hurt and you didn't do a thing to help her!" Natsu shouted in anger, his eyes turning into dark slits like a dragon.

The two slayers from Sabertooth looked even guiltier as they nodded sadly. "We were all terrified of our guild master. Afraid we would be punished and kicked out too if we disagreed. Now that Sting is our new guild master though, we can live and form as one united guild once more, one that won't ever harm one of their own ever again." Rogue said, and Sting straightened at the mention of his name with a nod.

Natsu eyed the blonde dragon slayer and sighed relaxing slightly, "fine but we're only using your help because I want to save Lucy and fighting you two won't help." Both the blonde and black-haired slayers nodded and stepped further into the guild, so they could form a plan.

!

Lucy couldn't tell day from night anymore, all she knew was the pain on her body and the feeling of her magic being nearly completely drained. It had seemed as though after the first dose of Lucy's magic; Asher and his demon could easily take more every day. She knew it had to have been at least two days since the first day he had started to cut and drain her body of blood. Ultimately, she was just glad none of the other girls had had to go into that white room. She was certain if they went in there they wouldn't come back out.

Lucy dreaded every time the shadow passed through the bars, Asher was now taking less magic from her but more often, allowing her and hours rest before coming back in to take her away again. She hated it, hated the feeling of being weak and helpless, hated thinking and knowing there was nothing she could do to save the girls in the cell with her or herself.

After the third time on the second day she knew it was finally over for the day, making her relax against her chains that hung on the wall. She was exhausted and hurting in every place possible, her body felt weaker than it had ever felt before and she knew it wasn't going to long before she ran out of magic and blood.

Normally her magic would be able to come back to her when she ran low, but the walls of the cell made it impossible. Niylah had told her that all the magic was blocked and went straight to Asher throughout the house, making Lucy shudder at the thought.

She sighed as she looked around the damp, dark cell for the billionth time that day. She glanced over at the girls near her, meeting Niylah's eyes with a side smile as she looked back away. She felt herself grow angry again at the thought of her being helpless and she knew that her magic would be gone the next time Asher came for his dose. She hung her head and finally, after being her for days, let a small tear slip down her face, just as quick as it had come she stood back up and showed no other emotion as she waited for Asher to come back. He had given her time to rest before he began draining her of blood again, but Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before his wife demanded more.

She was just about to rest for the day when she felt the dreaded shadow nearing. This time Lucy panicked, she thought she would get another day. She began to kick and scream with all her remaining strength as she fought Asher when he appeared before her, grabbing her chains from off the wall.

"No! I can't go back again! You already took magic today!" She screamed, kicking as he dragged her out of the room without so much as a word. She made eye contact with the rest of the girls that were still chained to the walls and she saw them all stare in shock and fear as Lucy was dragged around the corner by her hair.

"Please! This is the last bit of my magic! I'll die! You'll die!" she tried to reason with him, but it seemed as though he hadn't even heard her screams.

Throwing her into the white room she shook as he shut the door behind him. Lucy glanced around, looking for the demon shadow that always accompanied him. When she couldn't see it she looked back at Asher with fear in her wide brown eyes.

Asher licked his lips and smiled villainously as he slowly strolled towards her. Lucy actually felt fear for the first time since she had come to this horrid place. She was so afraid to lose her magic, her spirits, her friends. She couldn't help but shake and curl herself into a ball as the man stood before her.

"Drop that sickly barrier of yours, my angel. It's very weak, you'll definitely be out of magic this next time." Asher purred in her ear, dragging a knife over her stomach slowly, teasingly. She screamed in pain as she felt her skin tear open. Clutching his arm, she screamed for him to stop and he laughed maniacally.

In Lucy's mind, dying would have been so nice at this point, with a sad scream of pain she dropped the tiny barrier she had up and let the evil man take the rest of her magic as she cried. She could feel her now empty, hollow body but it didn't feel like Lucy was there in it. It seemed as though she was watching from above the scene as she saw Asher, his body bent back and on his knees as he soaked up the rest of her magic.

Lucy saw herself as her eyes began to shut, tears still falling from her now shut eyes. As the Lucy that hovered above started to fade she heard the sound of a door crashing open.

Lucy snapped back to her body before she could see who had barged in, she figured it had to be the demon shadow. She heard shouts as she tried to pry her heavy eyes open but her body refused and painfully slow, her mind and consciousness faded to darkness.

 **!X!**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to write this. The next chapter is gonna be a pretty badass battle scene so check it out! Also, I finished Soul Mark, and it turned out really cute! I also have a new story, Ereri fanfic, posted on my Wattpad so check that out too! My user is the same as on here! Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter! :)**

 **~animebandmusic**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu and his team along with Sting and Rogue barged through the doors of the mansion, they had all been preparing and expecting a fight as soon as the doors opened, but what they got was much worse.

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the house, not just to the fine tuned ears of the dragon slayers, but to everyone else as well. Before Erza could come up with a strategy both Sting and Natsu tore off through the building.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he rounded a corner of the house and into a large hallway with lots of doors. He glanced down, noticing the sight of blood, as if it the thing that had bled had been dragged down the hallway.

His fists clenched and he heard another scream. Without hesitation he tore through the hallway and to the only white door there. With a heavy kick Natsu burst through the door. His frames blazing in rage at the sight that lay before him.

There was a man, the same man they had been tasked with capturing, kneeling over Lucy's crumpled and bleeding form.

The rest of the group was quickly behind him and they all gasped at the scene before them. Erza put a hand to her mouth in shock and Gray clenched his fists in anger while a few tears slipped from his eyes. Happy stood next to Gray, his eyes wide in shock and fear as he stared at his friend on the floor. The dragon slayers growled menacingly and slowly began to advance.

"You hurt Lucy. Prepare to die." Natsu gargled, his body turning to scales as flames seared the walls and every footstep he made left a burning mark in the floor.

Asher had turned to face the mages as soon as Natsu spoke. Though he hadn't seemed surprised at all to see them.

"You're too late. She's been used up! Sucked dry of magical power by yours truly! She is now just a mere, weak, dying human." Asher smirked, proud of himself.

Natsu, Sting and Rogue growled in response and Erza and Gray readied to fight as well.

Just as the two other mages were about to step forward to help, the demon shadow appeared, hissing and growling like a feral cat, making the two mages freeze.

Natsu, Sting and Rogue glanced back but Erza shook her head at them. "Don't worry, we'll handle this guy!"

Natsu modded his thanks and then rushed forward towards Asher, not giving the man a second to think. Asher simply moved his hand and Natsu's flames vanished, making him sputter to a stop in shock.

Sting did the same thing after Natsu slowed, advancing with lightning speed to land a punch. But again, Asher merely waved his hand and his magic disappeared.

Rogue stood back, watching as Natsu tried a Dragon's Roar on the guy, noticing that he did nothing but flick his wrist. And that was when Rogue realized that the air in the room was getting less stuffy. With wide eyes he watched as Sting sent a Roar at Asher., only this time he realized that the magic they were shooting at him wasn't disappearing.

"Stop! He's taking your magic!" Rogue shouted and all at once everyone in the room froze.

Gray and Erza glanced at each other, wondering if that meant them too. But before they could think to ask the demon shadow was on them once more and back to the fight they went, Gray trying to freeze the shadows movements while Erza slashed at him using her purgatory armor.

Natsu, Sting and Rogue looked at each other, nodding as they communicated with their eyes before racing forward, all delivering a punch to Asher without their magic. This caught Asher by surprise and he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Then with his eyes shut his body began to glow a bright, vibrant light and Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy gasped as they recognized the slow patterns that began making their way over his body in light.

"You stole Lucy's magic!" Happy shouted from the air, since he was trying to find the Safeway, and easiest way to get Lucy to safety.

Natsu growled angrily, and Sting and Rogue glanced up at Happy in confusion. "That's not Lucy's magic?" Sting spoke. The blue cat nodded, puffing his chest out with pride. "That's Lucy's new magic, she learned it while in the forest after she left Sabertooth."

Before they could say more and vibrant gold light shot out, making the slayers have barely enough time to dodge it. They flared at the man and dodged his attacks swiftly. Natsu was the only one that knew just how insanely powerful Lucy was, so if he got his hands on her power, it could only mean he's now insanely powerful.

With an intense glare, Natsu ran forward throwing swift, heated punches into the lighted mans gut as he grunted in pain. Natsu was pushed back after quite a few blows and the light grazed and burnt his arm causing him to cry out slightly in pain.

Sting and Rogue attacked next, using one of their unison raids and hit the man in the gut with it. Sending Asher flying back into a wall and Natsu looked over at them, nodding in acknowledgment at their combined strength.

He noticed Happy had grabbed the still limp Lucy and he breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know she was out of harms way now. Before he had time to think anymore about Lucy yet he dodged another light attack from the wizard, noticing that it was veering off course or getting weaker.

Natsu caught Asher glaring at the demon fighting with Erza and Gray and looked back to see Erza slice through the demons body. 'Maybe they're connected,' he thought to himself as an idea formed in his head.

"Rogue! Sting!" Natsu shouted, running towards the two dragon slayers, "we have to do a unison raid all together at the same time that Erza and Gray do one!"

He looked back to see if they had heard him and was relieved to see both the ice and requip mage nod in agreement. He nodded back slightly before turning to see Sting and Rogue nod in determination.

"On the count of three! One! Two! Three!l" Natsu shouted, gathering every last ounce of magic he could muster as he cheeks puffed out.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"WHITE DRAGON HOLY BREATH!"

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE: CANON!"

"REQUIP: GIANT ARMOR: DE-MALEVO-LANCE!"

As the magic was released all at once, Asher and the demon fell. Neither one of them had time to move or make a sound as the demon faded and Asher lay, dead on the floor.

Happy flew down from where he had been floating above them. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Everyone nodded and Natsu turned to his best friend. "Happy, where's Lucy?" Happy frowned and looked down but flew up to a ledge, high up and away from the fight, that was thick enough to hold Lucy and brought her down, setting the limp girl gently on the floor.

Everyone ran to her side immediately and they all knelt around her. Gray had stripped off his shirt during the fight and was now separating pieces of it, freezing them to various cuts and lacerations on her body.

Natsu burned others that were too deep to they just with a cloth and flinched when he saw just how cut up her stomach was.

The newest cut was along her abdomen, it looked as though it had just been given as it flowed steadily with blood. "We need to get out of here," Natsu said to Erza, who nodded in agreement.

Carefully, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her out the room. "Natsu," Sting said, "there are others here."

Natsu froze and sniffed the air, listening as well and growled, realizing Sting was right.

They turned and walked down the hallway, following it to the last door. When they opened it they noticed a flight of stairs leading down into darkness. It made Natsu's skin crawl as they trudged carefully down into a damp dungeon.

The teams eyes widened in shock as they took in the rows of cells, some had bones and others had blood stains. But the worst part was the feeling of complete and utter helplessness that they all felt as soon as they stepped off the last step.

They were about to walk forward when Lucy slowly woke and blinked her eyes looking around slowly. Natsu sighed in relief, smiling as he opened his mouth to speak. Stopping when Lucy let out a scream that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"KILL ME PLEASE! DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO THE CELL! I WANT TO DIE!"

 **!X!**

 **Sorry it took me a while to update this! I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu felt his heart break as he struggled to hold the squirming blonde. She screamed in pain and fear as she fell to the floor, Natsu unable to keep the struggling girl in her arms.

As soon as Lucy hit the ground she was struggling to get up and limped over to a cell at the far end of the hallway, leaning against it as she sobbed. She tried to choke out words and the gang could hear shouts of Lucy's name coming from inside the cell.

The team ran forward, they all froze at the sight. There on the walls hung chains, more blood than the other cells pooled on the floor, and there, next to the empty chains, hung three girls, all had various degrees of cuts on their nearly bare bodies.

The group gasped and Lucy's scream continued as they got closer. She pressed herself up against the cell screaming at them to not come closer and to not hurt them.

"STAY BACK! TAKE ME NOT THEM PLEASE!" Lucy shook in fear and determination.

Natsu and the group stared at her in utter shock. Natsu could feel tears fall down his cheeks. He wiped at his cheeks and stared at the wetness on the back of his hand in shock.

His voice cracked as he spoke, "p-please, L-Lucy, we just want to help..." He reached forward slowly, wanting to melt away the bars of the cell. Lucy screamed even louder, shaking in ultimate fear.

Erza stopped Natsu with a shake of her hand and a placement of her hand on his arm. With a swing of her armored hand she hit Lucy with a strong might.

It suddenly grew silent, they could hear the dripping of water, or blood they weren't really sure and the jangle of chains from the girls. Natsu melted the cell door and Erza, Gray, and Rogue ran forward, taking off the exhausted girl's chains.

He knelt over Lucy's sleeping form, and placed his hands on her cheeks, staring at her now peaceful features. She looked so beat up and hurt. Natsu's fists clenched again in anger and sadness. He picked Lucy up and looked over to the rest of the team, noticing that Gray, Rogue, and Erza all had the other girls on their backs.

!

All the girls had families in nearby towns, and after reassuring the other mages they were ok, they said goodbye and parted ways.

!

Back at the guild, Wendy healed all of Lucy's major injuries and they had brought Porlyusica in to help with her missing magic. Lucy had yet to wake up after a few days, making Natsu anxious and easy to get angry.

Porlyusica stayed in the infirmary without coming out for those two days. No one knew a thing about Lucy's condition, nor had they seen Loke or any of her other spirits since they had left.

The rest of the guild told the wizards that two days after they had left, Loke screamed in agony and vanished. The wizards all looked at each other nervously at the news and continued to wait for results.

Another three days went by with no word from Porlyusica, although they had seen Makarov go in and out repeatedly. Every time he came out he always had a grim or rather sad expression on his face. Natsu sat by the door day and night, attempting to hear what was being said or any noise at all. But due to an enchantment placed by Freed, he couldn't hear anything.

Natsu was growing even more anxious with every passing day. Finally, after the fifth day, Porlyusica walked out and Natsu shout up from his place on the floor. Happy, who had been sleeping peacefully on his lap, jolted awake and jumped before he could fall to the floor.

"How's Lucy? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Natsu hurried, making Porlyusica glare at the pink-haired boy.

"Child, let me leave the room before you bombarded me questions, annoying brat." She glared at Natsu and he glared back angrily.

She strolled past Natsu and went to see Makarov, Natsu followed along, demanding to know about Lucy's well-being.

Porlyusica slammed the door in a shocked Natsu's face and he bashed against it in anger. "Damn it! I need to know about Lucy!"

With his fists against the door he rested his head on it as well, shutting his eyes as tears fell over his face in distress and sadness. He couldn't handle not knowing anymore, he had to know.

The door opened quickly, causing Natsu to fall forward, Makarov placing a hand above his head to keep him up as he got his footing again. Natsu balanced himself and wiped his eyes quickly before anyone could notice.

"Natsu," the master started, avoiding the boys onyx eyes, "Lucy is going to be alright-." Before Makarov could finish Natsu jumped in the air in joy.

He ran off, telling the little blue cat, who had stayed by Lucy's door in case of any problems, that Lucy was going to be alright. Happy's face broke into a large smile and he flew around Natsu's grinning form. He couldn't help it and tears of joy fell over his cheeks.

He never cried, and now he was crying everyday. Natsu couldn't keep up with his emotions as he ran down the stairs of the guild hall. He passed a yelling Makarov, ignoring the shouts of his name from the guild master.

"GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! LUCY'S GOING TO BE OK!" Natsu shouted, smiling as cheers went up around the guild. Natsu looked around, happy that his guild mates had finally accepted Lucy as one of their own. He saw Erza, Gray, Sting and Rogue glance at each other and sigh in relief as smiles split their faces.

Sting and Rogue had stayed, thanks to the ok from Makarov, they wanted to wait until Lucy woke up. Natsu had finally gotten over his anger towards the two Sabertooth members after their fight against Asher.

"Let's celebrate!" Someone in the guild hall shouted and more cheers erupted throughout the hall. Natsu smiles even wider and glanced around the room as a party ensued.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BRATS! EVERYONE BE QUIET!" A loud voice shouted from the upper part of the guild hall. Immediately everyone silenced, making Makarov nod in approval. He was about to speak when he was bombarded with questions.

"Master, is it true?"

"Is Lucy gonna be ok?"

"Will she wake up soon?"

Makarov's vein ticked on his forehead and held up a hand to silence them once more. Everyone in the guild could hear the sigh that Makarov gave as he hung his head and everyone could sense the sadness in the masters movements.

"It is true that Lucy is going to recover." He held up a hand before the guild could erupt into more cheers. "However, she is no longer a wizard. She has no more magic and will likely never have any ever again. Lucy Heartfilia, is now human."

 **!X!**

 **Thank you Dinoadge for letting me know there was a mess up with this chapter! So sorry about that! I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully it won't do it again!**


	10. Chapter 10

The guild hall was silent. People could be heard talking outside the guild hall as they walked by from how quiet it was. Everyone stood shocked, staring up at the mater as his words slowly began to sink into the mages ears.

Mira dropped the glass she was drying off, letting it fall to the floor with a loud crash, finally breaking the silence that had hung in the air.

"WHAT?!" Came a loud, put together scream from the entire guild.

Happy and Natsu looked at each other in horror before glancing back up at the master. Nodding solemnly at his children who cried below him. He could feel their hearts break and his broke along with them. The news from Porlyusica had left Makarov stunned into silence, but he knew he had to remain strong, for his children, and for Lucy, who was still suffering a great deal.

Makarov could only watch in sadness as his once boisterous guild hall filled with hugs of consolidation and tears of pain for their beloved new guild member. He knew he should say something to his family, something empowering, but no words could escape his trembling mouth since he was on the verge of breaking himself.

Makarov's tightened fists trembled as he clenched them harder, preparing himself to speak again. Begging the tears that were threatening to escape down his cheeks to stay where they were. He heard several gasps and glanced up from the view he had of the ground in front of him., noticing that most of his children stood, mouths agape and staring at something next to him. Before Makarov could turn he heard a fiery voice from below mutter a name he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Luce...?"

!

Porlyusica and Makarov turned to look at the girl that stood near them. To the guild she looked completely different, standing there with her arms crossed over her stomach and she trembled. They could all see that moving around was exhausting to her since she was pressed up against a wall, breathing a little hard from just walking out of the infirmary a few feet behind her.

Natsu practically ran up the stairs, wanting to be near Lucy and help her out since she looked about ready to fall over. As soon as he reached her he went to touch her shoulder, since she was staring down at the floor. But as he touched her shoulder she jerked back, letting out a bloodcurdling scream that made all the dragon slayers in the room cover their ears in pain.

Natsu keeled over on his knees as he held his hands to his head in pain. To him and all the other slayers it sounded like a dragon, screaming in agony. And he never wanted to hear it again. He never wanted it to come from Lucy's lips again, nor did he want to be the one to make that sound come from her lungs.

When she finally stopped all of the slayers were on their sides, crying in agony as their eardrums rung and threatened to rupture. They all slowly stood back up, Happy rushing to help his best friend up. Natsu looked to Lucy, who sat against the wall, trembling and shaking while she had her arms wrapped around her drawn knees.

He noticed blood dripping from one of her ears and clenched his fists to his side. Wendy and Porlyusica pushed passed Natsu, checking Lucy over quickly and efficiently. He was still affected by her scream so he couldn't hear what she was mumbling as she repeated something over and over again.

Natsu felt a hand test on his shoulder and looked back to see his team, along with Sting and Rogue, behind him. They all held solemn, heavy looks on their faces as Gray dragged Natsu away from Lucy, who still cowered at the wall. Natsu kicked and scream, wanting to go back to her,

"Let me go damn it!"

"Luce! Lucy! Come on! It's Natsu, your best friend!"

"Look at me!"

Natsu's scream died on his lips as he froze, staring into big chocolate brown eyes. Gray and the rest of the team stopped but didn't let him go.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

Even though Natsu still couldn't hear very well, he could tell by the way her lips formed the word that she had said his name. His world froze as his name fell from his lips.

"Yes! Yes it's me Natsu!" He cried out , trying desperately to get back to her, but Gray still held him back, and even Erza had a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from running forward. He growled in anger at them before looking back at Lucy.

He could only watch as she stood, her knees wobbling as she took painstakingly slow steps towards where Natsu was being held back. She staggered towards him, flinching in pain with each step she took. He thought Wendy had healed all her wounds and he glanced over at the blue-haired slayer with a questioning look.

'I'll ask her later,' he thought and returned his gaze to Lucy. She was right in front of him now and he could tell how exhausted she was, her breathing was labored and she placed a hand out for something to steady herself on, finding Natsu's shoulder. It was then that Natsu realized he had been released by his teammates.

When he looked back he saw that they all looked at him, their mouths slightly open in shock and confusion. He slowly turned his head back to Lucy, careful not to make too sudden of a movement and freak her out again. He looked down at where her tiny hand rested on his shoulder, noticing how much it shook.

He looked back at Lucy's face he saw I shed tears swim in her eyes. With the last remaining ounce of her strength she pulled him forward, falling into his open, confused arms as she passed out.

"Natsu..." her voice fluttered up to his ears as she caught him in his arms.

He looked down at the tiny blonde in his grasp and picked her up, carrying her bridle style back to the bed of the infirmary, ignoring the voices that swarmed around him and throughout the guildhall.

Natsu laud Lucy down on the bed, watching as her hair spread out around her and flowed over the pillow she laid on. Natsu caressed her soft cheek, unable to help himself.

The feelings he felt fluttering in his stomach were completely new to him. And even though he didn't particularly mind them, he didn't like the little 'doki doki' movements that his heart made when he looked at Lucy. He leaned forward, not really knowing what he was doing until he planted his lips against the soft skin of her forehead. With that he turned around, ready to leave the room and let her rest, suddenly wanting to get out of the stuffy room and the crowded guild hall.

His hand was around the door handle, ready to pull it open when her heard a rustling of sheets behind him. Turning to look he saw that Lucy was sitting up, looking straight at the wall in front of her. Her eyes were wide and she shook uncontrollably.

"H-hey, Luce?" Natsu cringed to himself as he heard his voice break.

When she didn't turn to look at him he walked forward, moving carefully to her side.

"Lucy?" He whispered, kneeling next to her bed. He went to place a hand on her arm, stopping and putting it back down before he could reach her as he remembered what had happened the last time he had touched her.

She didn't seem to notice he was there, didn't even register that he was speaking to her. It was as if she was in a trance, causing Natsu to take in her beaten features all the more.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice croaked out, causing Natsu to snap out of is thoughts quickly.

Lucy still wasn't looking at him, making him frown in confusion. 'What was going on with her?' His mind worked to find the answer as he thought over everything.

He reached out again and slowly placed a slightly trembling hand on her arm, ready to pull it back the second she looked troubled. However, touching her now seemed to have the opposite reaction as she visibly relaxed and blinked for the first time, focusing on her surroundings again.

"How you doing Lucy?" Natsu's voice was barely a whisper. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde girls eyes as she looked at him.

"I-I'm fine," she responded, nodding her head slowly and then winced slightly in pain.

'She seems to be acting like her old self.' Natsu relaxed, smiling softly at the girl as his thumb made slight strokes over her porcelain skin.

Lucy looked down at where his hand rested on her arm, being drawn by the movement of his thumb against her skin.

"Excuse me?" Lucy mumbled, looking up into Natsu's dark eyes. Natsu nodded for her to continue, waiting for her to speak again.

"W-who are you...? A-and who's Natsu..?"

 **!X!**

 **Whoops! Sorry guys! I'm leaving it here for now! Guess you'll just have to find out what happens next time! Anyway, a new Nalu fic will be posted real soon, and I mean REAL soon, like in the next few minutes so I hope you check it out! It's called The Cursed Princess. ;) Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu stared at his blonde haired teammate in disbelief. He could physically feel his heart cracking as the words echoed repeatedly through his mind.

"What... you mean..." but Natsu couldn't finish his sentence.

Lucy still looked at him, waiting for her questions to be answered. Just as Natsu was about to open his mouth to answer, the door opened and Porlyusica walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Come on child, you need to leave, I have to check on Lucy."

"She doesn't remember me, Porlyusica! Why doesn't she remember me?" Natsu looked at the pink-haired healer in despair and he could have sworn he saw her give him a sympathetic look.

She walked over to him and looked down at the boy that kneeled next to Lucy's bed. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading her to answer his question and Porlyusica felt something tug deep at her heart.

"Lucy lost all memory of ever having magic, since she's now human, which means that she also doesn't remember any mages she met as a wizard, so basically, her whole life has been forgotten. Which means, Lucy remembers nothing other than her name."

Natsu blinked slowly and looked back to his teammate and best friend sadly. She blinked back at him and her head tipped in curiously. Natsu smiled sadly and nodded up at Porlyusica. He stood quickly, making Lucy blink again in shock. With clenched fists he glanced back down at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I, Natsu Dragneel, swear to you, that I will help you regain your magic and your memories of us together as a team!"

!

Natsu stomped down the stairs to the guild halls bar, his fists were clenched and ablaze with an angry fire as he slouched at the bar.

Mira slid one of his favorite fiery drinks towards the slumped over dragon slayer along with a plate full of food. To the pretty white-haired mages surprise the boy didn't even pick his head up. She frowned sadly at him and rubs her fingers through his hair as comfort.

"Natsu," Mira whispered softly, knowing that he had heard her anyway. Natsu grunted in reply but didn't lift his head.

"What happened Natsu? What did Porlyusica say about Lucy?"

Hearing the soft spoken mage say Lucy's name he picked up his head. Mira's eyes widened at the sight of tears in the fire mages eyes.

"She said that Lucy doesn't remember anything. She can only remember her name, since she is no longer a wizard. Lucy lost all memories of ever being one. Which means her entire life."

Natsu bowed his head again, prepared to slump back into the table when he heard a gasp from beside him and several muttering voices behind him.

Levy sat next to him, her eyes wide and filled with tears and her hands covered what he assumed to be her open mouth. "Oh no, Lu-Chan?" She whispered helplessly before letting the tears fall.

When Natsu glanced behind him he saw that Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Sting, and Rogue were all staring at him in shock.

"So, Lucy really doesn't remember anything?" Sting questions softly, his face showing a mixture of relief and sadness, making Natsu's fists clench hard in anger and he shot off the stool he was sitting on, making it clatter to the floor as the guild hall silenced.

"Don't you dare think that just because she's forgotten about what you did to her means that you're forgiven, you bastard!"

Natsu rushed at a shocked Sting, his fists flaming as he punched Sting in the face, causing the blonde-haired dragon slayer to fly across the guild hall and slam into the far wall with a loud crash.

Everyone looked between the two dragon slayers as Sting stood back up slowly, wiping away the blood that flowed from his cut lip. Natsu stood there, glaring at the place that Sting had stood before he punched him. He was breathing hard but his flames diminished and Erza grabbed him in a headlock.

He slumped down much to the requip mages surprise, but she kept her hold strong around him.

Sting walked back over cautiously, and Rogue and Happy asked if he was ok.

He nodded, wiping away a bit more blood that trickled from his lip. "Are you satisfied now?" He asked Natsu slowly, staring directly into Natsu's eyes.

"I will never be forgiven, whether Lucy remembers it or not. I will never forgive myself for watching as my teammate and girlfriend, nearly died by my own guild masters hand. She was stronger than I will ever be even before she had all of her power that you guys have told us about. She stood up with dignity and pride after nearly being killed. To me, she will always be a wizard, and I will never forgive myself for letting harm come to her as I merely stood by and watched."

"I'm just glad that she doesn't remember the hell she had to be put through in our guild. She doesn't need to relive those memories on top of the memories of the horror that she went through these past few weeks."

Natsu stared at the light dragon slayer in shock. His speech had struck a chord in Natsu and the rest of his team, along with the entire guild as they all stared at Sting. Some were sobbing as they thought about Lucy never having magic again. Others merely cried at how they had ignored her throughout her short time in the guild.

Natsu nodded towards Erza who slowly let him go and he walked forward. He held his arm out to Sting who looked at it and then back up at Natsu in shock, his eyes wide. Reaching forward he grabbed a hold of Natsu's upper arm and Natsu did the same to Sting's before he gave him a devious smirk.

"So then, what do you say we team up one more time and help Lucy get her memories and her magic back!"

Sting nodded in approval and gave the same smirk as the rest of Team Natsu and Rogue smiled and nodded as well.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up now! Let's go tell Lucy the plan!" He jumped up into the air and they all took off running up the stairs into the infirmary.

"Lucy!" They all shouted as they barged through the door.

The girl squealed in shock and hid under her covers so that only her eyes and forehead shown above them.

"Uh? Who are you guys? Oh wait, you said you're Natsu, right?" She asked slowly as she lifted her arm to point at the pink haired boy with a smirk on his face at the front of the group. Natsu nodded quickly and smiled wider glad that she remembered him.

"I'm Sting! I'm a light dragon slayer and your former guild and teammate!" Sting exclaimed, pushing past Natsu with a wide smile.

Lucy nodded thoughtfully, "right, Porlyusica told me all about how you guys are wizards and there are different guilds. But why are you saying former guild mate? I'm not a wizard."

The gang glanced at each other and then looked back at the confused Lucy.

Erza steppes forward, extending her hand to Lucy who cowered at the redheads intense gaze. "Lucy, I am Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tails requip mage. You used to be a wizard before your magic was taken by an evil mage while we were on a job unfortunately."

Lucy had grabbed Ezra's hand in greeting and Erza bowed to Lucy. She could tell that Erza blamed herself for whatever had happened so Lucy smiled comfortingly and nodded.

Gray walked up next and grabbed Lucy's hand, bending at the waist to kiss her hand. "Gray Fullbuster, I'm an Ice Make mage," He said, smirking against the blushing blondes hand.

Natsu and Sting growled at Gray and he chuckled as he walked back to stand next to them, smirking and pleased with himself.

!

Juvia sat down at one of the stools in the guild, drinking an ice coffee when her heart clenched and she sputtered, coughing as she choked on her drink.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked, patting the water mage on the back as she coughed.

"Juvia does not know, it feels as though something terrible just happened. But Juvia can not figure it out." She shook her head as she glanced around the guild hall slowly and the shrugged going back to her drink.

!

"Rogue, I'm also a former team and guild mate of yours, I am the shadow dragon slayer." The black-haired mage introduces himself to Lucy who smiled.

She may not have remembered him but she could tell he and her would get along really well in the future.

"I'm Wendy! And this is Charla, I'm the sky dragon slayer!" A little blue-haired girl said holding a white cat who smiled and nodded to Lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded back, noticing that these introductions were making her feel a lot better.

Finally a tiny blue cat flew into her chest. "I'm Happy! I was your best friend and I missed you so much Lucy!" Lucy smiled happily at the little crying ball of fur in her arms and she pat his head.

"Hi Happy." She said, making the cat cry louder and burrow deeper into her hug.

To Lucy having these people standing around her bed smiling felt right, she just wished she could remember them.

"So Lucy, rest up! Because as soon as your better we're going on an adventure!" Happy said, glancing up at Lucy with watery eyes.

Lucy stared at the cat in slight shock and then glanced up at the other people in the room that all stood smiling and nodding at Happy's words.

"Adventure?" Lucy questioned looking towards Natsu, who to her, stood out the most.

"We're gonna help you get your magic and your memories back!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy looked at him as tears formed slowly in the corners of her eyes.

"Uh oh! Natsu you made her cry!" Happy whines nervously as he stared up at Lucy.

She chuckled softly and shook her head, "I'm just happy, Happy."

She looked up at the rest of the people in the room again and nodded with fierce determination, "let's do it!"

"Yosh! I'm even more fired up now!" Shouted Natsu happily, igniting his fist and Lucy stared in amazement.

"Lucy, here, we figured this should help jumpstart your memories." Erza stated, handing Lucy a leathery pouch which Lucy took excitedly.

"These are your keys, they hold your Celestial Spirits, you would summon them from the Celestial Spirit World." Erza went on as Lucy took the pouch.

When she opened the pouch she frowned and looked back up at her friends in confusion.

"There's nothing in here."

 **!X!**

 **Ok, guys, this is for real one of my favorite chapters! I seriously love Sting's little speech... Totally fangirling over my own writing but oh well! The Cursed Princess is taking me longer than I thought to write the first chapter, so I am truly sorry for the delay between the two! I want it to be really good but I just can't word anything correctly on it. So it'll be a bit longer than I was hoping!Again really sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu, Erza and Gray glanced at each other in confusion, Sting and Rogue sharing the same look between the two.

"It shouldn't be, there should be 10 golden keys and a few silver ones in there. They're your spirits Lucy!" Sting commented, walking towards the bed.

Lucy frowned and flipped the pouch over, looking up at the group with a pointed look. "I know I don't remember anything but I do know what empty looks like, and this is it." She replied with a slow eye roll.

"Look you guys, I am all for going on an adventure to get my memories and magic that you said I had, back, but please don't play around with me about it."

"Lucy we swear! You had keys in there! Loke, your most powerful spirit, came out and told us where you were a few days before we saved you from Asher!" Natsu insisted coming over to inspect the pouch himself. Lucy shook her head slowly and sighed, looking down at her now empty hands. She wasn't sure what to believe.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes." Erza said with a small bow as she exited the room. Lucy watched her leave, feeling her shoulders relax and she hadn't realized they had been tense.

'Boy that Erza girl sure is scary,' she thought to herself, shaking her head.

Happy had been sitting at the foot of the bed and now walked over to her, sitting in her lap and giving her a soft hug. Lucy smiled and hugged the cat back, enjoying the warmth his fur brought. Something about the hug seemed oddly familiar to her and she clung to the cat a bit harder.

"Mmf, Wushy, can't bweave," Happy mumbled against her chest and she let go, mumbling an apology. She was pretty sure she heard one of the boys comment something that sounded a lot like, "lucky cat," but when she turned her head none of them seemed to be paying attention.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth, and let out a loud laugh, making the boys look up quickly at her like she was crazy. She couldn't stop laughing though, and soon enough they they were all laughing, mostly out of relief that Lucy was going to be alright. Lucy wiped away several tears that were straying down her cheeks from laughing so hard when Erza walked back in.

A girl about the same age as Lucy came in behind her. She was wearing an orange dress and her curly blue hair was pulled back with an orange headband. Something about those colors sparked a thought in Lucy's mind and she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"My novel...?" Lucy breathed out. The blue-haired girl whipped her head out of the book it had been stuffed in.

She glanced at Erza, her eyes wide, "I thought you said Lucy doesn't remember anything?"

Erza shook her head, "she doesn't," she confirmed.

"Then how does she remember her novel that she let me read right before she left?" The blue-haired girl questioned before walking up to Lucy who sat in bed staring at her in confusion.

"Lu-Chan, I'm Levy, do you remember a novel that you let me borrow before you guys went on your mission?" Levy asked, tipping her head as if she were a puppy. Lucy shook her head, warning frowns around the room.

"Sorry, no I don't remember you, but seeing your hair reminded me that I was writing a novel. Is it any good?" Lucy asked the blue-haired girl, who nodded quickly.

Lucy sagged in relief and smiled, "guess I'll have to read it myself when you're done with it." She said to Levy, already realizing that they were going to be really good friends.

"So why did you bring Levy, Erza?" Natsu asked, crossing arms with mild irritation that Lucy remembered something about Levy and not him.

Levy turned and gave a smile to the group holding up the book she had brought with her. "This is a book in Celestial Magic, hopefully it will give us some idea of why Lucy's keys disappeared."

The group nodded slowly in understanding and Levy put on her magical reading glasses, opening the book and reading through it quickly. The group stayed silent, most of them ended up sitting on the bed next to Lucy's or in the floor as they waited.

Lucy snapped her fingers after they had sat in silence for several minutes. "I've got it! While were waiting for Levy, no rush though, why don't we play the question game? I can ask all of you questions and hopefully get more knowledge on myself and you guys."

The group, aside from Levy who sat hunched in a corner reading swiftly, all nodded. Erza smiled at Lucy from her spot on the bed next to hers. "That's an excellent idea, Lucy." Erza nodded in approval, crossing her arms against her armored chest. Lucy let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled.

"Ok so what's the first question?" Natsu asked excitedly, looking up at her from his spot next to her bed on the floor. Everyone else looked on and waited for the blondes first question.

"Hmm, what was my favorite color?"

"Pink, like my hair!"

"Yellow, like my hair!"

Both Sting and Natsu shouted out at the same time, causing everyone in the room to look between them. They stood up quickly, matching glares etched on both of their faces.

"No way! Lucy's favorite color is yellow!"

"Nope! It's definitely pink, just look at her hand!"

Everyone glanced over at Lucy who looked down at the strange marking that was on her hand, it was indeed pink, the same color of Natsu's hair. Natsu looked smug as he crossed his arms with a smirk towards Sting, who pouted and turned away.

"I like both of your hair colors." Lucy put in and moved on to the next question.

"You guys said that I had 10 golden keys? But what does that mean? What kind of magic did I have?"

Rogue spoke up this time since no one from Fairy Tail knew just what kind of keys she had. "You had 10 golden keys that you got doing various jobs and collecting, some were given to you from birth as well. The golden ones represent the Zodiacs of the Celestial Spirit World, they are the most powerful keys. You had, Taurus the bull, Aquarius a very scary mermaid, Aries the ram, Leo the lion, Sagittarius the archer, Scorpio the scorpion, Cancer the crab, Gemini the twins, Capricorn the goat, and Virgo the maid. Your friend from Sabertooth, Yukino, has the other two. But you also had a few of the silver keys that weren't as strong but were useful, I'll tell you about them later."

"You made contracts with them and then would summon them to help you in fights or anything like that. They are pretty cool. You love them and treat them like actual people rather than tools like some did before you." Sting added, getting a nostalgic look on his face.

Lucy took in the information with widened eyes before thanking Rogue and Sting. "That sounds like I just let my friends fight my battles for me." She said regretfully. Rogue and Sting glanced at each other, remembering that was what she had said during their last mission together as well.

"No way!" Came another voice and the Sabertooth members and Lucy glanced at Natsu who had spoken.

"That may have been the case back then but here in Magnolia you're known as one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore!"

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other doubtfully and Lucy had the same look on her face as she waited for Natsu to continue. Natsu clenched his fist as he told her about the battle with the Night God and how they had met in the forest that first day.

"You have super powerful magic! You can make this awesome golden light come out of your fists and you get all these shiny markings on your body when you use a lot of your powers! You don't even have to summon your spirits you just think about which one you want! You always had this magical barrier up so no one else could sense your powers, which I have no idea why, but still it was so cool!" Natsu spoke rapidly, jumping up into her bed with a clenched flaming fist. Lucy stared up at him in surprise at his words. "Luce, you're seriously one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore." He said looking down at her intensely.

Sting and Rogue had been listening to Natsu in fascination and they glanced at Gray who had been silent. "Is that true?" Sting asked quietly to Gray. Gray merely nodded and smirked proudly at his guild mate.

"Yep, Lucy totally saved our asses when we all got hurt by the Night God monster. She brought out this bull and scorpion dude and they all kicked the monsters butt, it was pretty sick." Gray smirked, remembering the day with fondness.

Erza coughed, "Gray, your clothes," she mumbled and sighed.

Gray glanced down to see he was only in his boxers and cried out, "damn it! Not again!" Lucy's eyes grew in size and she turned her head away, looking at the other wall. "Sorry Lucy, it happens, I can't control it." Gray said apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Lucy nodded and was about to ask another question when they were interrupted by Levy's squeal.

"What is it Levy?" Erza asked, hurrying over to the bluenette who seemed to be looking down at the book in a daze. When she finally looked up she caught Lucy's eye and held it, a tear was forming at the corner of her eye, making Lucy frown nervously.

"Lu-Chan... I'm so sorry." Levy whispered and Lucy was surprised that she could hear it as clearly as if she had spoken right next to her.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, having heard Levy as well.

"Lu-Chan's keys are in different places, most likely near their magical element, but they no longer belong to Lucy, because Lucy is no longer a wizard. The contract was broken the minute Lucy lost the last of her magic. If someone else is to find Lucy's keys, they would then belong to that person."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Natsu asked still confused, while everyone else, aside from Lucy looked at Levy in horror.

"It means, that Lucy has to find those keys before anyone else does. And they're scattered across the entire kingdom of Fiore."

 **!X!**

 **And scene! I actually really like this chapter, sorry it took a while to update! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

The entire room began to spin as Lucy took in the new information that Levy had given her. She stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room, unable to focus on what all the others were saying and doing.

Both Natsu and Sting gave outraged cries of annoyance. Even Erza and Rogue looked irritated while Gray frowned down at the floor. Natsu glanced over at Lucy, suddenly remembering that these were her keys, and even though he didn't know much about them, he knew that they were really important to her.

Lucy felt a hand brush her shoulder, snapping her out of her dazed stare at the wall as she looked at the pink headed boy now staring down at her with his hand on her. He sighed and knelt down next to the bed, shutting his eyes before letting out a soft breath and opening his eyes again. With a fierce determination in his gaze he clenched his fist.

"Lucy, I swear to you, we will help you find your spirits, so- oi! D-don't cry!" Natsu stuttered looking panicked as he looked back at his guild mates. They all stared at Lucy who had tear stains streaming a path down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed unable to stop, no matter how hard she wiped at her eyes and cheeks. "It's just that, I don't remember these Spirits." Everyone glances at each other in despair as Lucy sobbed and Levy stood up, rushing to the blonde's side to comfort her. Erza went to her other side, being surprising gentle as she helped Levy try to cheer up Lucy.

The boys looked completely out of place, none of them liking that Lucy was crying and they all seemed uncomfortable as they stood around. Each of them were looking at anything other than the girls on the bed.

Finally Lucy's cries began to subside and when she wiped her eyes there were no new tears to make a new path down her face. She looked at everyone, making sure to stare them each in the eye for several moments, smiling softly as she nodded.

"Thanks for helping me you guys."

Nastu smiled at that, pleased to know that she was going to be alright, though something felt wrong. That smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did, and Natsu could tell that Lucy was hiding something.

 **!**

A few days passed before Lucy was physically well enough to travel, and even though Natsu was growing restless he knew he had to wait. He couldn't go on this adventure without Lucy, or the others for that matter.

Levy had pleaded with the master to let her go with the group to look for Lucy's keys, but much to her dismay, the master denied it and even Lucy seemed disappointed by the news. Now the ones accompanying Lucy were; Gray, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Happy, Natsu, Wendy, and Charla.

As the group walked out of the guild hall, with farewells and good lucks sounding from inside they all wondered just how long this mission would take. None of them had realized that just outside the doors of the guild, Lucy had stopped and was looking up at the place that she had been holed up in for nearly a month.

She felt something tug at her heart as she looked at the guilds emblem, same as her hand, blowing in a flag above the door. It was almost as if every over of her being were screaming at her to remember, and she desperately wanted to. She focused hard on the waving flag as it shimmered softly in the suns light, hoping and praying that maybe something would come to her.

Just as she was about to give up a memory flashed in her mind, an image of her sitting at the bar, talking to a beautiful woman with white hair as she made her a strawberry milkshake.

 **!**

 _"So Mira, why is the guild called Fairy Tail?" Lucy had asked, her mouth drooling at the pink delectable drink that the other girl had set down in front of her._

 _Mira gave her a kind, happy smile as thought for a moment before she answered her question. "Well, our first guild master, Mavis, named the guild. The name of our guild is a question, do fairies have tails? Or not? Do fairies even exist? You see, Mavis always wanted to go on adventures, so having the name be a question is like we're all always on an adventure to find the answer!"_

 **!**

Lucy's eyes blinked open as the memory faded and she looked back up at the flag and the name of the guild.

"I promise Mavis, I'll go on that adventure with our guild." Lucy promised out loud, unsure of who she was talking to.

Just then the sound of feet pounding cobblestone drew her attention back to reality and she looked behind her to see Natsu running at her with his arms high in the air. "Oi! Luce! What are you doing? We almost left without you!"

Lucy smiled and hurried to catch up with Natsu, listening to him talk about a fight he nearly one with Sting while they had been walking. As he spoke Lucy looked back one last time and she gasped, seeing a small girl hovering just above the guild halls flag with her arm stretched up high and her thumb and pointer finger stuck out.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked and she turned her attention to him for a second, but when she turned to look back at the guild, the figure was gone.

She shook her head, "nothing, just thought I remembered something."

"Oh man! I sure do hope you get your memories back! I miss you when you were all tough and scary! You were so cool, not that I don't like you now it's just-," but Lucy didn't hear anything else he said as her mind wandered back to her memory and the strange floating girl on top of the guild.

She glanced down at her hand, putting it in the same pose the girl had and Natsu, having noticed movement looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey! You remember our guilds hand sign!"

Lucy looked up at him in slight shock, her head tilted to the side as she gave him a confused glance. "Hand sign?"

"Yeah! It means, 'even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you may be, I will always be watching you.' We hold it up to people when we say goodbye for a long time." Natsu held his hand in the same shape and smiled softly.

They finally met up with the rest of the group and everyone looked around, it wasn't till Lucy asked a question that she thought held a simple answer, that everyone realized something major.

"So uh, where do we start?"

Everyone stared at Lucy as if she had grown two heads, and then at each other as if they didn't know how to process the multiple heads. Lucy looked between all of them and cane to a realization.

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?!" She screamed, wincing in pain as her ear began to ring at the sudden loudness.

"Luce? You ok?" Natsu questioned, noticing the pained expression on her face, but she waved it off, making the boy frown slightly and shrug looking around the group. They all eyes each other, waiting for one of them to come up with a plan.

"How about we go to her family? Obviously there's gotta be something there right?" Gray asked and Erza nodded in agreement.

Lucy looked at Sting and Rogue who gave each other pained expressions before turning to face Lucy. "Ah, Lucy, we can't go see your family." Sting said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Y-your mom died when you were young," Sting continued, "and your dad, well he wasn't a really good man, but after he left the house you guys lived in, he went to Acalypha and worked at a merchant guild, where you guys began to patch things up. But, he passed away, while we were trapped in the demon for 7 years. I'm sorry Lucy."

When Sting finally finished everyone looked at Lucy, waiting for her to react or say something but she only looked down at her shoes and nodded sadly. "Thanks for telling me, Sting." She replied with a sad, soft smile.

The rest of the group started to think about it again when Happy flew up so he was eye level with everyone, "who here knows Lucy better than Lucy does right now? Past Lucy!" Happy said with a proud smile. Everyone looked confused and Charla rolled her eyes at the stupid tomcat.

"Don't be stupid Happy," Gray said as they started to discuss what to do next.

Happy slumped back down to the ground with a sad face, "well I was gonna say that we could go to Lucy's apartment to look for clues."

The people in the group froze and glanced down to where the miserable little cat stood, his head bowed. "Happy! You're a genius!" Natsu said, hurrying over to pat his little buddy on the head.

Happy grinned up at the praise and even Erza nodded that it was a good idea, and so the group headed off to Lucy's apartment, goofing off as usual.

Once at Lucy's, and after the creepy landlady had yelled at her, they went inside to search through her things. Lucy was oddly drawn to her desk, feeling a sort of protectiveness over it. She didn't want the others to look through it for some reason.

With Lucy looking through the desk, Wendy, Charla and Happy looked around and under her bed. Natsu Gray and Erza looked by her dresser and inside it. And Sting and Rogue took the closet and bathroom.

Lucy was just about to open one of the drawers to her desk when she heard a strangled cry and sputtering. Turning around to look she saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all looking at her dresser.

"What? Did you guys find anything?" Lucy questioned as she hurried over to see what everyone was looking at. In Natsu's outstretched arms was a pink lacy thong and Lucy's cheeks flames brighter than Natsu's fire.

"Kya! Don't go looking through my underwear drawer!" She screamed, keeping her wince at the loudness hidden while she snatched the garment from Natsu's clutches. Everyone was gaping like a fish, their faces all the same color as Lucy's. Charla covered Wendy's eyes but even Charla was blushing.

"H-how, how do you possibly wear those?" Erza stuttered and Gray coughed. Natsu and Sting were both a blushing mess as they looked everywhere but the dresser and Lucy huffed, throwing them back into the pile and slamming the drawer shut.

"I'm not answering that."

After the whole underwear fiasco, the group got back to searching, leaving the now forbidden drawer alone.

Lucy went back to the desk, still feeling a pull to search the drawers. With slight hesitation she opened up the bottom drawer and gasped. Inside were thousands of letters, all addressed to 'Mom.' Lucy assumed she had written these for her mom and grabbed a few of them, biting her lip as she opened it carefully.

The date in the letter was still fairly new and her eyes scanned over her own handwriting, feeling weird that she didn't remember writing any of it.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I joined a new guild, it's called Fairy Tail. Why it's called that? I have no idea. Everyone is so nice to me and always trying to be my friend. But I just can't let them in, I can't get too comfortable here, not after what happened in Sabertooth. Something tells me that if something like that happens again, this time, I won't recover. These people, this guild, could be my real home, and that will just hurt so much more. Sorry for making this depressing mom! I love you, I wish you could meet my guild mates, especially Natsu, I think you'd really like him._

 _Love, Lucy_

As Lucy finished the letter, droplets appeared on the page and she hurriedly wiped her eyes. When she looked up, no one was searching through their designated areas, they were all staring at Lucy in surprise.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy asked, worried about his friend as he walked over.

She looked down at the blue cat and smiled softly, wiping her eyes again with a shake of her head.

"Guys, what happened to me in Sabertooth?"

 **!X!**

 **Hi everyone! I absolutely love reading all of your comments and feedback and predictions! Seriously they make my day so keep them coming! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter cuz I think it's definitely one of my favorites! Ill try and update again soon for you guys as a Christmas present :)**


End file.
